Trapped in Arkham Asylum
by DayDreamer015
Summary: Amber Rath was never really a girl who liked a thrill, but when she gets sucked into the Batman: Arkham Asylum game, she has to pull herself together to survive and find a way out. If there is one. T for swearing. It's better than it sounds.
1. A Birthday Present

**This is based off the Batman Arkham Asylum game, just so ya know ^^. I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman...*Sad sigh***

**Chapter 1: A Birthday Present**

I had a little more excitement in me than usual, and I was guessing that was due to the fact it was my 16th birthday. I stood in front of my mirror, stroking my red hair with a brush like I had been for about 10 minutes straight. Brushing it for so long made it smooth now to feel. It was long, like, flow down some-what-close-to-my-butt long, parted to the side, and pin straight; though I did wish for curls sometimes. My eyes were a dark green, end of story. I was tall and had features like a 16 year old girl should. I wasn't overweight, yet I wasn't thin, I was in the middle, which was fine for me really. I wasn't all too curvy, somewhat but not really much enough to show off. I observed myself over in the mirror, setting the brush down finally on my dresser and gave a smile of satisfactory. I hated my smile, sure I liked the dark pink color of my lips, but I hated my teeth. When I smiled, I looked like a vampire because two of my teeth stuck out more than they should of, and they were sharp. I had always begged my mom for braces but she would always just tell me 'natural beauty is the best' as a reply. I frowned and stopped smiling as I glanced up at my clock, only 8:22 am. Guests wouldn't arrive for my party until 9:30. I know what you're thinking, oh you're gonna have 20+ friends there and throw this huge party! No. Not even close. My mom never believed in sweet sixteens, so I was going to have a quiet party with only my family there at the house, fun? Not really. But none the less, I was excited. I slipped off my PJ's and pulled open my drawer, digging through it to find something to wear. When I finally found one of my favorite shirts I yanked it out and pulled it over my head, avoiding messing up my hair. It was my Batman shirt, a simple black t-shirt with Batman's symbol, a black bat in a yellow oval. I pulled the shirt down and let it hug my body, as my gaze shifted back up to the mirror. I loved Batman, I didn't know a lot about it, but I still loved it. I used to watch it when I was a little kid and when I grew up it sorta just stuck with me. I pulled on my dark skinny jeans and buckled my black studded belt, when I heard my mom calling my name I quickly jammed on my black uggs and ran out the door. I found my mom in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee as she glanced down at the newspaper sprawled out on the kitchen counter.

"Morning mom." I greeted, this caught her attention, she looked up and grinned happily before replying.

"Happy Birthday honey." She exclaimed cheerfully, I nodded in thanks at this and walked over to the cupboard as my mom went back to reading her paper. "Excited for today?" I heard her ask as I pulled out a box of cereal and shut the door. I raised an eyebrow briefly in thought before shrugging and pulling out a bowl from one of the top cabinets.

"Yeah, I guess." Was all I said back simply, she turned to me slightly at this and looked at me questionably. At first I wanted to add on something to save myself, but decided it would of been best just to leave the conversation at that. So I remained silent. Mom didn't say anything else and sensed what I was thinking, I could see a hint of disappointment in her face from the corner of my eye as she took another sip of coffee and went to the living room.

"Grandpa will be here soon." I heard her voice from the other room as I just finished pouring my milk into the bowl. Grandpa was always the earliest to arrive, which meant he was also always the first. I couldn't help but smile at this, I loved my grandpa, him and I have always had this special connection. I could sense my mom becoming impatient with me not giving her an immediate response, so she cleared her throat. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at her from the dinning room table, after taking in a few more moments of her stare I finally nodded.

"Okay, fine with me." I told her, taking another spoonful of coco puffs. The room fell silent. Not the good kind where it's sort of like, 'I like this, lets keep it this way' silence. No, it was more of a 'I can't take it anymore, someone say something!' silence. I scratched the back of my neck, glancing down at the few coco puffs left swirling around in the milk. My gaze shifted up to look at my mom again who had reached for the TV remote. Obviously, she had felt the strange feeling lingering in the air as well as she clicked on the flat screen. As soon as she had, a familiar music drifted through the air that once held silence. I recognized it immediately, the Batman theme song. I nearly fell out of my chair as I stumbled to the living room desperately, no way was I missing it. I plopped down on the couch and brought my legs up, hugging them tightly as my eyes became glued to the TV. Mom just laughed a bit at my action, taking another sip from her coffee mug. The title for the episode came up 'Joker's Millions'. I had seen the episode before but didn't really care, anything Batman was fine for me. Heck, one time I watched 'Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker' on DVD 12 times in one week. I laughed, I gasped, I giggled, I got angry, I had all those little kid emotions in watching just one episode. Just as I thought things couldn't get any better, another episode came on after. I squealed and clapped as the words 'Beware the Creeper' came across the screen. I saw mom smile out of the corner of her eye as I leaned in closer to the screen, mouthing along to what they were saying.

"Think Bats saw you putty tat?" I mouthed what Harley Quinn asked, I smiled when The Joker did on screen. "Oh he did, he did. He'd never miss a show about me. He's my biggest fan." I mouthed Joker's reply as he said it, I giggled a bit at the lame joke and leaned back in my spot, continuing to watch. The episode was about halfway through before I heard a knock on the door, making me jump slightly. I stood up from the couch and stretched while heading downstairs towards the front door. I opened it and immediatly my eyes widened as I hugged the figure in the doorway.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed happily, he chuckled and hugged back whole heartily.

"Happy Birthday Amber." He told me, I released my grip on him and broke the hug, nodding. I gestured for him to come inside and he happily obliged. I shut the door after he had walked in and followed him up the stairs to the main floor.

"Batman huh?" He asked, taking notice of what was playing on the TV screen. I looked at the TV, then back at him before nodding.

"Well then it seems I made a good choice with your gift." He said, reaching into a plastic shopping bag and pulling out a wrapped gift, I couldn't help but squeal a bit in excitement.

"Now dad, maybe we should wait for the rest of the guests to get here." My mom suggested, now rising from her seat and looking at Grandpa. He waved a hand at her as a reply.

"Oh Sophia, let the girl have some pre-party fun." He told her, tossing me the present, which I reluctantly caught. I looked it over, wondering what it could be exactly. I rotated it in my hands observing it closely, I was building suspense.

"Come on kiddo, open it." Grandpa ordered, obviously, he didn't like my suspense building..ness. I smiled slightly and giggled silently, ripping off the wrapping paper. Once I could clearly see what was under it, I gaped. It really was it. Batman: Arkham Asylum, the video game. I squealed in pure delight and hugged the game tightly to my chest chanting 'thank you' over and over again. My Grandpa let a chuckle escaped and nodded in a way to say 'you're welcome'. I looked at the game one more time, a smile stretching across my face.

"Well, aren't you going to play it?" He asked, as soon as he had I straightened up and nodded rapidly. My mom frowned at this as I rushed down the stairs to the finished basement.

"Just come back upstairs when others arrive Amber!" I heard mom call after me, I stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Sure thing mom." I replied as I rushed into the room and straight to my X-box. Due to my excitement it was kinda difficult to take off the plastic from the game and open the case itself. But once I finally had, I couldn't have been much faster with putting the game in the slot of the X-box. I grabbed one of my remotes and plopped down on the couch, ready to play. I got through the title screen, chose a new slot to play, chose the normal difficulty and started. I bounced up and down in my spot, the anticipation killing me. I had been wanting to play Arkham Asylum for the longest time, so that's why I couldn't have been happier to get it. Lightning struck and the Bat signal emerged from the clouds, I squealed. But all my excitement seized to an immediate stop as the screen froze. My face was expressionless for a few moments before I finally frowned.

"No!" I pouted, waving my controller around rapidly. I hastily got up from spot and rushed over to my X-box.

"Why isn't it working? It must be the X-box..." I tried to convince myself, gently tapping the X-box, then when that didn't work I smacked it angrily. I shivered a bit as a wind brushed against me and blew my hair slightly. I sighed and looked over my X-box, why di-...wind? I finally realized wind couldn't really be downstairs, it's not like there was a draft. I looked to my TV...was...was that where the wind was coming from? It couldn't be...But before any other thoughts could cross my mind the wind picked up and swirled around me with a few leaves here and there.

"What the?" I asked no one in particular, as the wind completely swirled around me. With that, I blacked out.

**Well, chapter one. Hope ya'll enjoyed! Please read and Review. **


	2. Just the Beginning

**Here's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Read and review! =)**

**Chapter 2: Just the Beginning**

When I finally found enough of my senses to open my eyes I felt heat, lots of it, and it was raining. I groaned and held my head as I sat up in a kneeling position, I glanced around as to where I was and saw the building to my left ablaze. That explained the heat. I pushed and forced myself to stand on both feet, what was going on? The last thing I remembered was being in my downstairs trying to figure out what was wrong with my X-box, because my game wasn't working. I paused, my game. Cocking an eyebrow I slowly observed my surroundings more carefully, soaking in every detail. My hair got more drenched every second the rain poured down. It was dark, cloudy, dreary...reminded me a lot of Gotham. The cold nipped at my arms and the wind blew, the wind was a familiar feeling. It was the same feeling I had before I blacked out. I tried piecing things together as an attempt to figure out what exactly had happened. But before I got any much of a chance to think a figure was running my way. I squinted my eyes to try to get a good look at the guy, but I failed. The figure got closer and before I knew it I was knocked off my feet, I yelped and groaned when my back collided with the ground. Then, not even a few seconds after I was lifted up back on my feet by my collar, an arm slid around my neck and I was pulled close to someone.

"Don't try anything Bats!" I heard the figure shout, I squirmed to get free but stopped as soon as it hit my ears. I knew that voice, all too well.

"Don't harm her Joker." Another figure replied, landing a few feet away from me and the guy who had his arm around my neck. I froze. I turned my head, or tried to, so I could a look at the guy. Green hair, white skin, sickening smile. It was the Joker. And the man in front of us...I turned my head back to the cloaked figure in front of us. It was...it had to be...Batman. 'This is not happening' 'This is not happening' was all I repeated over in my head. It couldn't have been happening. How? Joker's grip around my neck tightened and I gagged slightly.

"Hey, watch it pal." I choked out, and with this, my leg shot back and just so happened to hit him in that delicate spot for men. He yelped and immediately released me, dropping to his knees holding it. I immediately ran over to Batman for protection.

"Are you alright?" He asked me in his deep voice, I paused for a few moments and looked back at Joker before nodding. He nodded and headed over to Joker, his cape swaying dramatically when he walked, my head followed him.

"It's over Joker." Batman said simply, The Joker looked up, frowning, but it looked almost fake.

"Alright Bats, you got me. There's no running from you." He said almost as a joke, I raised an eyebrow at this, this wasn't at all like Joker. But before Batman could do much, Joker rose from his spot and ran into the burning building, my eyes widened, he was crazier than I thought. Not really thinking, I picked up a trashcan lid and threw it like a frisbee towards Joker, it slammed into a weak wooden pole and did more damage than I thought it would of. The piece of wood I broke happened to be support for a canopy that was above the Joker. With the pole broken the canopy became weak and crumbled right on top of Joker. Batman was quick to uncover him and I rushed by his side. Together we pulled him up and on his feet.

"Okay, now you really got me." He told us, still managing to chuckle at his own joke.

"I need to get him back to Arkham." Batman stated mostly to himself as he binded the Joker's wrists together, I spoke up.

"Let me come with you." I said out loud, he looked at me, quizzical, my expression however was dead serious. I wanted to go with him, plus, if I didn't go with him I'd be alone in big bad Gotham.

"Arkham Asylum is no place for a child." Was his brilliant reply, I frowned at this, I was not a child.

"Did I not just help with catching the Joker?" I asked, motioning to the giggling psychopath being contained by Batman. "I know you don't really know me but I have every right to turn him in as much as you do." I added, silence was held between us for a few moments before he finally did something as a reply. He smiled, it wasn't much, but he smiled.

"What's your name?" He asked, his what he called a smile fading, it was my turn to let out a small grin. "Amber, Amber Rath." I told him, he nodded and turned in a certain direction.

"Just try to keep up." He said walking off, literally dragging Joker with him, I stumbled after him. We headed to the parked bat mobile...awesome. I looked it over amazed, the yelp from Joker snapped me back into reality as I saw Batman throw Joker in the passenger seat of his car.

"I wanted to sit up front." I whined with a pout, Batman just stared at me. I couldn't tell if it was really a glare, or just a stare, either way, it was pretty intimidating. I shrunk back. "Back seats just as good." I added on weakly, climbing into the back, I buckled up and looked at Joker who was wiggling in the front.

"Bout time Bats got a new Robin." He stated chuckling, I knew he was talking about me. I crossed my arms over my chest, insulted.

"I'm a girl ya know." I informed him, he laughed. "Okay, Robina then." With this he let out an insane laugh that filled the bat mobile, I slumped in my seat, my eyebrows burrowing.

"Ha ha, very funny." I replied to him coldly, with that Batman got in his seat and the door shut, and with 'that' we were off. The bat mobile sped down the streets, my gaze shifted to the passenger seat where Joker was seated, he looked pretty beat up. Excluding Joker, the car ride was silent. Batman was fixed on the road and I was trying to get things straight.

"Stand back fool! I've got a bomb...oh right." The Joker laughed, he was pretty delusional or something, I wasn't sure. I glanced out the window as we passed the sign on the side of the road that said 'Arkham', and it had an arrow that was pointing forward. Then, the bat mobile zipped through the main gates, the place looked creepy, I wasn't gonna lie to myself. We stopped right in front of the steps to one of the buildings and Batman got out, taking the Joker with him. I opened the door and got out too, the rain continued to pour down harshly. We walked up to the doors and Batman pushed Joker down on his knees. I stood next to Batman, looking up to him, literally. Then I looked back at the doors just as they slid open, the Joker 'still' laughing. With the headlights to the bat mobile shining behind us our entrance probably looked pretty epic. Batman yanked up Joker and pushed him forwards, walking behind, I stumbled after them. I believe I was a little too focused at my surroundings.

"Hey Sharpie! Love what you've done with the place." Joker commented jokingly, my gaze landed on the men pointing guns in our directions and I took a step closer to Batman almost for protection. Then I looked in front of us, where a bald guy with glasses stood up tall.

"That's WARDEN Sharp to you." He told Joker harshly, adjusting his tie and getting a good grip on his cane. "Boles." He called to a security guard standing behind him, the man nodded and headed towards Joker.

"Hey! Frank-ay! How's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?" Joker asked the guards as if they were best buds, he was not amused by this. Boles grabbed him by the collar angrily and yanked him, getting close to his face.

"Shut it clown!" He snarled angrily. "A lot of people here really want to talk to you." At this he yanked Joker along to a wheeling platform thing.

"Really, I don't mind walking." Joker stated coldly as he was pushed onto the platform and strapped on tightly. "Not so tight boys, you'll crease the suit." He added on laughing briefly, I looked at Batman who stood next to the warden. Finally, Sharp's eyes landed on me.

"Who's this child?" He asked somewhat rudely, I rolled my eyes, that was twice I was called a child.

"She helped me catch the Joker." Batman explained for me, I looked at him then back at the warden. Sharp observed me for a few strange moments before finally sticking out a hand.

"Quincy Sharp." He introduced, I nodded and took his hand gently, shaking it. "Amber Rath." I introduced back, as we each released our hands, Sharp nodded and turned his attention back to the Joker.

"Alright boys, get that filthy degenerate out of here." He ordered, I winced 'filthy degenerate', harsh. True, but harsh.

"I should head back." Batman stated to the warden, who nodded, Batman turned around back to the entrance, but I stopped him.

"Batman...some thing's not right. I think we should stay here and go with him." I told him referring to the Joker, Batman stopped and turned back to face me.

"Amber, there are more important things that need to be handled right now." Was his reply, I wasn't going to listen to him. There was this too strange of a feeling nagging at my insides.

"Then...let me stay. You go." I told him, knowing he might not agree, but who knows. If I was truly in the game, then we'd have to stay here at Arkham. There was a brief pause before he walked back up to me.

"Amber, no. I can't let you put yourself in that kind of danger." He told me sternly, I stood tall, but I could tell there was a pleading look in my eyes.

"Batman...please." I pleaded, he stared at me with that cold look. Another uncomfortable pause, finally, he sighed.

"I want you to take this then if you're staying here." He said, un-buckling his utility belt and handing it to me, I took it, shocked. No way did he just do what I thought he did.

"Are you crazy? You want me to take your utility belt?" I asked him, puzzled, he just nodded.

"Arkham can be a dangerous place." Was all he told me as a reply, I thought for a few moments before nodding and took off my studded belt, replacing it with his yellow one. The belt looked bulky on me, more intimidating than it was fashonable. He took my old belt from me and nodded before handing me one more thing.

"So we can keep in touch." He said, holding something in his hand, I stuck out my hand and he dropped a small listening device in my palm. I looked at it, then to him before nodding in determination.

"Stay safe." He ordered, I nodded again and turned around, following the guards and the Joker through the 'Intensive Treatment Center'. I stood tall and proud as I walked, kind of happy now that I had my Batman shirt on.

"Oh! Kiddie gets to come with us!" The Joker laughed, I grunted and glared at him, while I placed the small listening device in my ear securely. I didn't like the fact of Batman leaving me alone, but if we didn't stay in Arkham, there would be no game. But another thing that confused me was that Batman actually let me stay, without him. It was a little out of character and that scared me slightly. I looked around and spotted one of the guards before walking up to him.

"Excuse me, is commisoner Gordon here?" I asked him, he looked at me, a bit confused to why I was here probably. But then I saw him take a glance at my shirt and my belt, he stiffened a bit.

"Yes ma'am. He's waiting at Patient Handover. He got here just before you did." He said, obviously seeing the whole scene with me and Batman, I nodded and hurried to catch up with the group. Just then, bright lights to a couple of cameras flashed on, I cringed and shielded my face, Joker couldn't help but comment.

"Sharpie loves his cameras! Hey Sharpie! You getting my good side? But heck, they're all good, aren't they?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and scoffed, finally taking my hand away from my face.

"I want him securely locked away this time. Another escape and I will lose support for my mayoral campaign." I heard the warden say as we boarded an elevator, I didn't pay attention to the reply given, I was more concerned at the fact of what Joker was saying.

"Look at all this new security, how's a guys supposed to break out of here?" He asked, I had to answer. "He's not." Was what I said harshly, crossing my arms as I walked off the elevator after them. We went down more halls and it was actually pretty silent for a few moments, before we stopped walking in this mechanical tunnel thing.

"Tunnel's full start scan." An animatronic voice stated, I looked around and the room scanned us over with red lazers. "Scan initializing." It spoke again.

"Ya know what? I prefered the good ol' cavity search. Much more personal." Joker stated, I cringed and gaged mentally, gross.

"Got a red light." A voice said alertly with a small alarm ringing, as if someone was ready to spring into action. "Multiple prohibited items." It spoke again.

"I want Joker searched again." Another voice ordered angrily.

"Err, it's not the patient. It's err..." The man didn't continue his reply, he didn't have to. I glanced down at Batman's utility belt, that's what was carrying the prohibited weapons...me.

"Oooh, what did Bats sneak in with you? C'mon tell me, tell me! Batarangs? Bat claws? Bat snacks?" The Joker asked, looking at me with a short laugh, I rolled my eyes and avoided his gaze, it creeped me out.

"Scan is green on Joker." A man finally said, and another voice soon replied sternly. "Open the gate! Get him out of here!" The door to the opening of the tunnel slid open as the voice continued.

"I want weapons on him at all times. Do not let him out of your sight." He ordered as we continued along again, Joker chuckled slightly. There'll be enough for you later, Cash. Speaking of time, tick, tock, tick, tock. Is that a crocodile I hear?" He asked slowly, letting out a laugh afterwards, it sent shivers down my spine. I brushed a piece of hair out of my face as we traveled through more halls, this was a longer walk than I thought. Maybe things would go right, this place was high tech. Maybe the Joker wouldn't be able to escape...but then again...he was the Joker after all. Two TVs that were hung on the wall flicked on to the warden, it was obviously pre-recorded.

"Hello new patient, this is Quincy Sharp." The warden spoke, after that I fazed out and turned my attention back on the Joker.

"Oooh, it's my favorite show. 'I'm Warden idiot, you'll never escape!" The Joker stated in a deep mock voice, trying to imitate Sharp, letting out a long laugh after. I bit my bottom lip a little too hard and it bled slightly as I observed my surroundings more. Taking in my surroundings was important just in case if I needed to know later on. Sharp's voice continued to echo as we walked on, finally stopping in front of a door in a small corridor. I fazed in only to hear Joker saying something about that fire I appeared next to.

"Just got to check your prisoner Officer Boles." A doctor holding a clipboard told the dark skinned officer. I glanced at him, then at Boles, then at Joker, the clown wouldn't stay still.

"Whatever, just be quick!" Boles ordered rudely, his voice raised a bit higher than he probably wanted it to be, but I wasn't sure.

"Only following procedure." The doctor replied, slowly inching towards Joker, clenching his clipboard. "Patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. Looks like he suffered minor lacerations probably in the last two hours." The doc spoke, glancing between Joker and his clipboard, whatever was on the paper.

"There seems to be-" The doctor didn't get to finish.

"Boo!" The Joker shouted jerking forward as far as he could, everyone took a step back, alert. The doctor guarded himself with his clipboard and the guards immediately held their guns up, aiming them threateningly at Joker, who just laughed.

"Need to take my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants." The Joker commented, I frowned. "Gross." I stated under my breath, my face twisting in disgust as I crossed my arms over my chest, the Doctor shook his head.

"He's all yours. Get him out of here." The doctor ordered angrily, obviously he was agitated with the Joker, anyone would be.

"He's good, open the door." A man said, and with that the door unlocked and slid open, revealing more hallways, joy.

"Alert intensive treatment." An animatronic voice announced. "Category 9 patient in transit. Shoot to kill permissions granted." It continued, I raised an eyebrow, what exactly did that mean? Of course I wasn't going to ask, I didn't want to look like an idiot.

"You heard the lady, we've got another psycho on the way." Boles told the rest of the group, and with that they got their guns ready. I glanced around at them before slowly looking in front of me, where there was an elevator. Another Arkham patient. My face went slightly pale as thoughts zoomed through my head as to who it could be. It could of been anyone...Riddler...Scarecrow...or worse.

"Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must have been one of the guards then." Joker said out loud, then he strained his neck to look behind him to see the elevator rising before adding on. "Croc old boy, is that you?" My body stiffened, yes, it was worse. Killer Croc. He looked absolutely horrifying, a beast like I've never seen and wished I never had to.

"Get ready." Boles ordered as the door to the elevtor slid open smoothly. "Keep your weapons trained on it at all times." He added on, why did it have to be so big? Killer Croc struggled to get out of the elevator because of his huge size and that's when I noticed his hands were chained together. As much as I wanted that to calm me down, it didn't.

"He looks angry." A voice stated, and you could 'almost' hear slight fear in his voice, I heard that little bit and wrung my hands together nervously. Croc finally got on his feet and straightened up to his full height, which was about maybe 10 or 11 ft.

"That thing looks pissed." The same voice said, I took a step back, staying alert, or least trying to; the fear was getting to me a bit too much. Croc took a sniff of the air, looking around for something.

"What's it doing?" One asked, and with that Croc turned towards me, my eyes widened about twice inside as I became stiff.

"You! You have the scent of Batman!" Croc finally spoke, his voice demonic and low, mostly monster like. This thing wasn't the human he used to be, Waylon Jones I believe was his name.

"Now, I will hunt you down." He continued, as soon as he said that however light came from something around his neck. A shock collar. I couldn't of been more scared at this moment. Croc flinched slightly and struggled, groaning a bit as the collar shocked, when it was done he took a few moments before speaking again.

"A toy collar wont stop me from killing you, child! I'll rip you apart, eat your bones." He threatened as he finally started walking away, at this I started breathing again. It was silent for a few moments after that, my breathing was jagged as I tried to relax my shoulders. Finally, someone decided to break the silence.

"That reminds me, I really need to get me some new shoes." Joker stated, I looked at him, it had to be him. My face was pale and twisted in one of fear as I looked back to where Killer Croc left, part of me wanted to leave now, but I needed to stay.

"Okay, move on." A guards ordered us meaning it was clear to go on. With that we started moving again, all of us stepping onto the elevator. I could of sworn I heard someone ask 'how come they let the kid pass through security?' That agitated me slightly.

"Weee! Great night for a party!" Joker stated out loud, he just wouldn't stop doing that. I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Not where you're going." I stated a bit louder than a mumble, but what happened next surprised me. The Joker chuckled a bit.

"The night is young Ambsy." He said, I stood up straight and looked at him, confused, he heard me? "I still have a trick or two up my sleeve." He continued at this, my expression turned to one of suspicious.

"Tell me if you find this funny. A fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here." He told me, that wasn't funny that was just...suspicious and made me feel uneasy.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet!" Boles snapped at the Joker, the clown just rolled his eyes. "Oh Frankie. You really should learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut. It'll get you into trouble." He said in a low voice, almost in a threatening way. I quickly looked between the two before turning back to the clown.

"Tell me something Joker. You've never let Batman catch you this easily. Nor would you let someone as young and weak as me even 'help' him catch y-" He interrupted me right there with a small laugh.

"Someones done her homework on me and Bats." He said chuckling. "And Ambsy, you 'did' have a cheap shot." He told me, I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Continuing, what are you 'really' after?" I asked him, his malicious smile stretched even wider but he acted as if nothing was big or important. Almost like he 'didn't' have some big plan ahead like I thought he did.

"Oh nothing much. Hundreds dying in pain and fear. All their meaningless lives brought to a horrifying conclusion. All thanks to Batman and a book of matches." He explained, my eyebrows lowered and my mouth twisted into one of disgust and slight hatred.

"Was that the answer you wanted?" He asked, but before I could reply he let out an insane laugh and the elevator stoped in mid motion, then, the lights flicked off. It was happening! At least that's what I thought. The Joker continued to laugh and I heard him close, so I stuck my hand out and got a good grip on something of his.

"Get a flashlight! Get a light on him!" A guard ordered, with that the lights flickered back on and I found myself holding Joker's throat. I thanked whatever God I believed in that he was still strapped to the platform. I was scared shitless, but I felt my grip tighten on him anyways. He gagged a bit at this.

"What? Don't you trust me?" He asked, at this I 'finally' realized what I was doing and let go, scared. I ended up pushing his head back so the back of his head slammed into the platform. That wasn't like me, that wasn't like me at all.

"You're becoming more like Bats already." Joker stated bitterly to me, I avoided his gaze, scared.

"Our guest has arrived." Boles spoke as the doors to the elevators swung open finally, I stayed as far as I could from Joker. Finally, and really, I mean finally; we reached were we needed to be. I glanced around and spotted a tall older man near a desk, he looked up from his work and caught his attention on us.

"Finally." He said walking over to the group and observing us. "Where's Batman?" He asked, before I could speak up Boles answered Commissioner Gordon.

"Batman left, thought it would be better if the kid he was with went with us." With that being said I was pushed forward slightly, I glared briefly at the guard then looked back in front of me at Commissioner Gordon, trying to find the right words to say.

"Um...good evening Commissioner Gordon." I told him politely, sticking out a hand. He looked down at it then back at me. After a few moments of strange silence he shook my hand.

"I'm amazed Batman would leave someone like you here. Part of me doesn't even think you really have any qualifications." He said to me, I was about to say something about the fact I was insulted but decided it was best to leave the conversation at that. But actually, part of what he said was true. I didn't really have qualifications. Sure I could be quick on my feet, and I 'was' a high red belt in karate, but that wasn't really anything compared to Batman. "Then again, they did tell me you managed to help Batman take Joker into custody. What's your name kid?" He asked me, this placed sucked with the name calling, however I managed to keep my cool with this and answer him.

"Amber Rath." I told him, he nodded and followed after the guards, beckoning for me to follow him. I did and scurried after him, trying to figure out which was the best way to start talking.

"So, can you tell me exactly what's happened tonight? I didn't get much details with the story." I told him, finally catching up and walking by his side.

"Quite a bit has happened tonight. Joker invaded city hall and held the mayor hostage, leaving it to me to juggle SWAT team, the media, Batman, and now you. It's been a hell of a night." He told me, not really looking at me when he talked but that was fine with me, it made me a little less uncomfortable.

"Right...heh...sorry about that." I apologized, mainly the part about me. It seemed that I made a bigger impact than I thought. Even though all I did was kick Joker in his sweet spot and make a canopy fall on top of him, it's not like I was some sort of super hero. But, it defiantly was something the media would want to hear about.

"But, hopefully the last one we'll ever have with him." I added on, trying to reassure him with things, I don't think it was working.

"Hold it there! Sorry kid, Arkham staff only." He told me, holding a hand in front of him telling me to stop, I did. I thought that was fair until commissioner Gordon spoke up.

"I can assure you now, she's almost as qualified as Batman to-" He was interrupted. "Listen I appreciate the assistance, but with her appearance she might unsettle the more violent inmates." He continued, I rolled my eyes and thought 'a little too late for that' as I thought back to Killer Croc. I heard low familiar laughing behind me and I turned around to see Joker, back on his feet with Boles restraining him as they walked by.

"I think he's talking about 'you' Ambsy." He said getting a little too close to my face, so I took a step back to stay away as they pulled him back and walked on. "Don't be a stranger." He continued, looking behind back at me.

"You're always welcome here." He told me laughing. "Gotta say it's good to be back." He finished with another laugh, I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"You okay?" I heard Commissioner Gordon ask, I looked up at him raising an eyebrow before realizing what he was asking.

"Joker surrendered almost without a fight and Batman left 'me' here alone. I don't like it." I told him as a reply, walking up to a glass window, showing me what was happening with the Joker and the guards.

"At least he's back where he belongs." Gordon told me, walking up next to me, I looked down and thought to myself 'Yeah but for how long?'. I looked back up through the glass window, coming out of my thoughts. There I saw the Joker trip and fall on his knees, sadly, that's all he needed. While the guard walked close enough to him, the Joker headed butted him in the chin and he stumbled back, letting go of Joker. My eyes widened and my face drained it's color but I managed to stumble out some words.

"Joker's loose! Alert the warden!"

**Wow, pretty long chapter. Well, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if anyone's mad I made Batman leave Arkham ^^' but who knows, he might show up again. But please don't say 'Well it's not the game without Batman!' I know, I just wanted to try how things would be if a young girl had to do what Batman did. You're probably thinking she can't but Amber is a bit more experienced and more capable than you think. So, just give it time I think ya'll will like it. Till the next chapter! **


	3. The Madhouse

**Well, not much to say. Except, here's chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3: The Madhouse**

I couldn't exactly tell what was being said down in the room with The Joker, the guard, and the doctor. All I knew was that I had to get in there, I took in a deep breath to quickly collect my thoughts.

"Come on Amber...you can do this." I encouraged myself in a whisper, and with that I let out a high karate kick to the glass window, it cracked. I then saw Joker kick the Doctor and dance around happily, this was not good. I kicked again, it cracked even more. However to fully break it I needed more strength, at this I rolled my eyes and spoke mainly to myself.

"Here goes nothin'." With that I ran into the glass breaking through it and tumbling on the ground with a startled yelp, I scurried back on to my feet only to see Joker run through the unblocked electrocuted walkway. When he reached it, the lasers went on again and he turned back around spreading his arms out wide.

"Welcome to the madhouse, Ambsy! I originally set a trap for Batman, but you were the one who sprang it gloriously!" He announced proudly, I huffed in anger at this and brushed off the leftover glass from my shirt, it was a trap from the very beginning; and I was stupid enough to walk right into it.

"Now, lets get this party started." He stated, his voice lowering to a threat, I glanced around to see three Blackgate prisoners surrounding me, somehow they got free. I glanced around at them, they were all way bigger than me but...probably not as smart.

"You boys don't want to mess with a high red belt." I warned, but did they listen? No. One swung a fist at me and I caught it with a bit of struggle. "Or maybe you do." I added with a slight shrug before kicking up high, uppercutting the man with my foot. He stumbled back and with that the other two attacked. I rolled out of the way so the two collided with each other and groaned. While I was occupied with the maniacs I heard Joker's voice through the TV, but was a little too busy to listen. I glanced down at my belt and my hand ran over the different slots.

"There's gotta be something here that can help me. Batarangs? No. Grappling hook? No." My hand stopped over a small little bottle, I took it out and observed it curiously. "Pepper spray?" I asked myself, without much more thought I spun around and sprayed it, hitting one of the prisoners in the face. He screamed and covered his face with his hands then fell to the ground. Steam was coming from his face which made me glance back at the bottle again.

"Burning pepper spray." I corrected myself, I scanned around cautiously, two left. I thought over my options quickly in my head and chose the one that would take out both of them at the same time. I took in a deep breath and ran straight towards them, they chuckled, ready to grab mel; but they never got the chance. A few feet from them I pulled out my grappling hook and aimed it up, after I pulled the trigger it shot out and wrapped around a pipe and I was pulled up. Each of my feet knocking in to the head of a prisoner. I let go and dropped back onto the ground, not really landing the way I hoped I would. The grappling hook unwinded from the pipe and the gun dropped back down, I caught it as soon as I got back on my feet firmly. I smiled to myself, I actually did it.

"That was slightly impressive for your first time kiddo, but I'm just warming you up." The Joker's voice echoed through the speakers of the TV, I frowned in shock/defeat as he continued. "Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility, with a combined sentence of 752 years. Ding, ding, ding! It's round two!" He announced proudly and happily, my shoulders slumped as I saw four more guys come out.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I shouted to the ceiling, or maybe I was shouting it to Joker. I didn't know and didn't care, but Joker replied anyways.

"Sorry Ambsy, gotta run. I've got places to go, people to slay." With that the TV went fuzzy and I no longer heard his voice, I frowned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Alright..." I mumbled to myself, glancing around at the muscular men. I reached for my belt caustiously and pulled out a batarang. Curious, I brought it up to my face and rotated it, observing it closely.

"Wonder if this works." I stated more than asked, with that I threw it. It spun around and knocked one of the guys in the head, knocking him over. Then the batarang zoomed back to me and I caught it with slight trouble. My eyes were wide as I quickly glanced back at it. "Apparently it does." I exclaimed with satisfaction, with that I threw it again, this time it collided with a guys stomach. That guy stumbled back and knocked over another guy, both tumbled down to the floor, I ran over to them and kicked them quickly in the heads, just to make sure they were down. Okay, one more. I turned around to face the guy, only to see him charging at me, I looked behind me only to see a wall, I cursed under my breath. I turned back around and did the first thing I thought of, I literally slid out of his path. His eyes widened as he collided with the wall, completely missing me. I pushed myself off the ground and back on my feet just as the batarang landed by them. I bent down and picked up it up, looking it over a bit before I placed it back in my belt.

"The system's jammed! We're stuck in here. Joker's in full control of the security gates." I heard Gordon's voice, his face was now on the TV screen. I glanced up at it, thinking to myself momentarily, we couldn't be stuck here. There had to be a way out, there always was.

"I'll find a way out. Gordon, try and contact the Warden. Let him know what's happened. I'll be back." I told the commissioner, after I had said it I let out a silent 'hopefully' under my breath.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Ambsy!" Joker's voice came from the speakers, I frowned at this and my eyebrows burrowed. "I'm in control of the Asylum. And now knowing you 'might' actually be some trouble I don't want you going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?" He asked almost as a warning, I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes, glancing around the room, almost as if he was there.

"If you think, I'll let you run-" At this he cut me off. "Blah, blah, blah! You're getting the hero speak down a bit early Ambsy! I'm getting bored of watching you. Why don't you just come fine me..." He challenged, at this I caught sight that the lasers to the doorway where Joker went flicked off, there was no where to go but that way. However, almost as if reading my mind, Gordon's voice came on again.

"You know it's a trap." He told me, if not informed me, I rolled my eyes with a slight nod. "Of course it is." I replied, I let my arms fall loose back by my side and sighed heavily. "But I don't have any other choice." I added on in defeat, I took in a deep confident breath and walked up the ramp. My nerves tingled as a shiver went down my back, the place creeped me out. I stuck my head into a side room and glanced around, but something hoping around on the ground startled me.

"Holy shit!" I yelped, jumping back and looking at the objects, they were little chattering teeth. I started breathing again once I realized what they were and put a hand on my chest, my breathing going back to normal. I then looked back down at the toys and rolled my eyes, taking out a batarang and throwing it at one. With a direct hit the thing cracked in two and the weapon came right back to me. I smiled at my success and placed it back in my belt, heading out of the room and back down the hall. I scolded myself mentally as I realized I kept mentally calling the belt 'mine' but it wasn't, it was Batman's and I had to remember that. I glanced at the walls as I continued down the high tech hallway, why me? Couldn't this have happened to that kid who lives down my street? My answer, no. I groaned silently and continued down the hall, my shoes slamming on the ground and echoing every time I took a step. 'I need to be silent, sneaky...like a bat' I thought to myself, with this I softened my steps and soon I couldn't really hear them, I nodded in approval. When I reached the first turn I gasped and covered my mouth as I saw a guard sitting on the ground against a wall, dead. His hands were in a position as if he was holding a gun, I slowly uncovered my mouth and looked down the other hall. About two more guards were on the ground dead.

"Joker's been busy...poor guys never had a chance." I stated out loud, mostly to myself before continuing on down the hall.

"Warning, security breach in level B3." The familiar animatronic voice announced, I rolled my eyes. "Brilliant." I mumbled sarcastically before shrugging and jogging down the rest of the way. The voice continued. "Warning, security breach in level B2." I ran faster as it continued to say yet another security breach in B8, I had no doubt Joker was letting out more of his 'buddies'. Speaking of Joker's buddies, while I reached the end of the hallway two of Joker's guys from Blackgate came from around the corner. As soon as I caught sight of them I skid to stop and pulled out a batarang. But surprisingly this time I wasn't quick enough. I was decked in the face by a large fist, I yelped in pain and fell, smashing into the ground on my back. I groaned and tried to get up, feeling the blood trickle down from my nose, I was surprised and thankful it wasn't broken.

"Now you've gone and done it." I growled and shot my foot up, having it aimed for in between his legs. He bent over in pain which gave me a good chance and enough time to push him into the other guy, they both fell over. I ran over to them while they were down and head butted their heads together, which knocked them out. Once I was sure they were down I wiped my nose and stood up straight, the blood smeared on the back of my hand and on my arm.

"Amber, can you hear me?" A voice asked, I held my ear as I realized the voice was coming from the earpiece, not only that, but the voice belonged to Batman. I felt happiness and relief sweep over my body, I was almost to happy to reply.

"Yeah, loud and clear. Batman, Joker's escaped custody. He's running free around Arkham like...well...a maniac." I told him, wondering if that simile was a good one to use, I shrugged off my question.

"Looks like you were right. Do you need anything?" He asked, sure, there were a lot of things I needed, but nothing he could do about it. I stuck with a simple. "No." Apparently he must of been satisfied with the answer or something and continued with another question.

"Is Commissioner Gordon still there?" He asked, heaven knows why he was asking but I responded with what I knew anyways.

"Commissioner Gordon's fine. Unfortunately Joker's probably not far ahead, I'll stay in contact." I told him, with that I didn't hear him anymore and continued down the hall, trying to see what was ahead before I got there; but all that was there was a door. I gulped, who knew what was behind it, there were always 'surprises' with the doors at Arkham, I found that out sooner than I thought I would've. I walked up to the door and heard the locks flick open, I clenched my fists and waited for whatever was behind it.

"...Oh goodie...another hallway." I stated sarcastically as I saw what was behind it, I shrugged and walked through the door down, yet another hallway. Why did Arkham have to be so big? When I reached the end of this one I spotted two guards shouting at something, or someone. A dramatic 'dun dun duuuun' went through my head as I thought that, I then walked up to one of them, wondering what exactly was going on.

"Hey...uh...where's the fire?" I asked, not that there was literally a fire, at least I hoped not. One turned to me, obviously panic stricken that he didn't care who he was telling what to.

"It's Zsasz! He's got Mike, he's strapped in the chair! Zsasz has totally lost it!" He explained to me, his voice louder than he probably wanted it to be, or softer. I paused briefly to think before finally speaking again.

"Wait...two things. One, you mean Zsasz the...psycho murderer? And two, if yes to thing one, when did he ever have it?" I asked, seeing the guards worried expression not even having a hint of changing I cleared my throat and continued. "Just wait here, I'll take care of it." I said, he quickly shook his head and was quick with a reply.

"You can't! He'll kill Mike if he sees anyone trying to get close." He informed me, I smirked and shook my head slowly. "He won't see me." Was all I replied with before heading through the door he was standing near and heading towards the set of stairs that was in it.

"I hope you know what you're doing kid." He called after me, obviously still worried, I stopped in my tracks. I quickly turned back to him on my heels, not even showing a hint of a smile.

"I'm not a kid." With that I turned back around and walked up the stairs, staying alert and quiet. The stairs led me to a ramp and I hurried up it, observing my surroundings. There was a lot of equipment and stuff that would probably break if I was allowed to touch it. I stopped and looked up at about three TVs that showed a man strapped in a chair, and another man walking around the chair. Zsasz and Mark...or was it Mike? Regardless of his name I continued forward and reached a railing, looking down I saw the actual Zsasz and guard guy who's name still escaped me. I turned to the guard on my right, he looked just as worried as the other guard I had spoken to only a few moments earlier. He looked at me and actually said something to me, or more like pleaded.

"Zsasz has got my buddy. He's gonna fry him! Do something, please!" He pleaded to me, these guys needed, or really wanted my help when people were in trouble. Maybe they thought I could help because I was wearing the symbol of their hero. But the thing was, I was no hero. I bit my bottom lip and looked over the railing, my gaze landing on Zsasz before I turned back to the guard.

"Keep him occupied. I...". I glanced back out once more to the guard and Zsasz and this time didn't look back. "I need to get behind him." I finished, finally turning back to look at the guy, at this he nodded and looked back over the railing. I walked away from him a bit, observing the room from top to bottom. How was I going to get behind Zsasz without him seeing me and making the guard into toast? I had to get close enough to him to strike. But I knew he'd see me coming on the ground, I held my head and rubbed my temples at this. How was I supposed to stay up high? It's not like I could fly. I glanced up to see a gargoyle and chuckled, they could fly...and...and they could hold my weight. An idea struck me as I pulled out my grappling hook, I looked it over then back up at the gargoyle. I could use them to get behind Zsasz. It might work. I aimed it at the gargoyle and pulled the trigger, the end zipped out and caught onto the gargoyle, bringing me up. I yelped a bit and held on tight, reaching the gargoyle. I desperately held on tight to the stone animal and pulled myself up on top of it. Once I had myself steadied I sigh in relief quietly and looked at the next one. I pointed the grappling hook up at the ceiling and released it, then I swung over to the next one and landed unsteadily on the next one and the tip of the hook zipped back inside the 'gun'. The last gargoyle was a bit farther than the other two and I took in a deep breath before swinging to the last one, resisting to either squeal or let out a Tarzan cry. I safely made it to the last one and forced myself to stand on my feet on the gargoyle and looked at Zsasz. Now was my turn to strike, when he had his back turned. I aimed the grappling hook at the ceiling once more and held on tight, instead of pulling me up I held it back and looked at Zsasz.

"Okay Amber..." I whispered to myself. "Here goes nothing." I finished, and with that I leaped off the gargoyle and swung down, the line still connected to the ceiling and I put my feet out; aiming right for Zsasz. My feet finally collided with his back and he flew forward, landing on the ground. I landed on the ground as the grapple part came loose from the ceiling and zipped back in. When it was back in I put the device back in Batman's belt and ran over to Zsasz, giving him a good kick in the head to make sure he'd stay down.

"Someone put this animal back in his cell." A guard ordered, I sighed in relief and ran a hand through my hair. That could of gone bad, but the strange thing is, it didn't. I straightened back up as I heard a familiar voice come on, but this time it wasn't Joker's.

"Can ya hear me? Is this thing on?" A feminine voice asked, I stiffened, no way. I turned towards a few TV screens to see a blond haired woman come on screen. I recognized her immediately, Harley Quinn. Once she finally got the camera focused she stepped back to show herself. She was dressed in a very inappropriate nurse's outfit.

"Hiya kiddo! Harley Quinn here." She started, I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head. "I heard you're the new little hero. In that case, I got somethin' to show ya!" She stated starting to walk off, but stopped and held up one finger.

"One second kiddo." She said, then walked off screen, who knew what she was gonna bring out. Before I knew it, with Harley letting out a 'tada!', the warden came spinning on screen, strapped and gagged in a swivel chair. My eyes widened and I jerked forward a bit, alert. It seemed like the Warden tried to say something, but it only came out in muffles. Harley walked back on screen.

"I'm subbin' for the old man now." She said happily, putting a knee on his lap. "Old Sharpie's never been happier." With that she got off him and started walking around and ended up standing in front of the Warden, leaning on his cane.

"In case you ain't figured it out yet, today's the Joker's big homecoming and now 'you're' the guest of honor." She told me, even though I know it was originally for Batman, but now they had to settle for me. I had to think of something heroic to say as a reply.

"You have one chance to surrender Quinn." I ordered sternly, it wasn't the best but it was all I could think of to say back.

"Tempting kiddo, but no dice. Now the inmates are running the asylum." She started walking again but stopped to think and add on. "Well, technically they're Joker's goons shipped in from Blackgate, but you get the idea." She told me, then faced the camera once more. "Bye bye for now!" With that she raised the cane and smashed the camera, causing it at first to go fuzzy, then black. I looked to the ground, deep in thought, now I had to save the warden...perfect.

"Amber, are you picking this up?" I head Batman's voice through the earpiece, I held it and pressed the button to reply.

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied, glancing around at the people around me. "Arkham Asylum just vanished off the network." He told me, I froze...it...vanished?

"Well...Joker 'is' in control of the security system...maybe he isolated it from the grid." I told him, well, it was actually more of guess.

"Then that's not all he's done. All police feeds are reporting he's placed bombs all over Gotham city. Says he'll detonate them if anyone sets foot on Arkham Island." He exclaimed to me, I frowned, scared. That meant Batman couldn't come back to the island to help me. "It's being suppressed at the moment, but the story will break any time now." He added, I heaved a shaky sigh.

"So...does that mean you can't come back to the island to help me?" I asked, worried that the answer might be 'yes, I can't'. That thought just made a shiver fly down my spine.

"Joker's lying. It's just a diversion to keep people away." Was his response, that sort of made me a bit more calm. "How do you know?" I asked, he was quick and low to reply.

"I know him." At this I calmed down, he was right, then again, what if maybe the Joker was actually telling the truth? I didn't want the whole city exploding just because I wanted help.

"Batman...placing bombs around Gotham 'does' seem like something Joker would do...I think it's best if you stayed where you are and just help me through the communicator. Just to stay safe." I told him, I knew I could possibly die if I stayed here in Arkham, but someone needed to help them. I wasn't a hero, but I was all they had for now.

"I understand. I believe you can do this Amber." I smiled, and with a 'thanks' I didn't hear him more. I brought my hand away from the earpiece and placed it back at my side, letting out yet another sigh. It was up to me...brilliant.

"The room's locked down. I can't open the gate, we're trapped in here!" A voice said, worried, I glanced at the guard who said it, then glanced around the room as another one replied with. "Try the radio. Control should be able to shut down the gate!" At this I walked off to another part of the room, lost in my own thoughts. I said it before, and I would say it again.

"There has to be a way out, there always is."

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I work hard on every chapter and I hope you guys like reading them. More to come soon!**


	4. Problems

**Here's another chapter guys! These things are comin up fast because they're just so fun to write! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Problems **

I paced slightly, not really paying attention to whatever was going on around me. We were all trapped in here unless I found a way out for them, but how? Finally, as if an answer from a god, I spotted something. I immediately stopped pacing and turned my full attention on it, it was a vent. Taking slow steps towards it thoughts rushed through my head. It looked big enough for me to fit through, and who knew where it lead. It was a shot in the dark and I had to take it. With a encouraging smile to myself I got down on my knees and dug my fingers into the vent, straining to pry it open. With a little more strength than I wanted to use or even had, I finally felt it budge, and soon I had it open and threw the cover to the side. Breathing to gain energy I lost, I smiled once more.

"Harley thinks she has me trapped in here. I never did think she was very bright." I told myself, memories flashing back to watching the animated series in the morning with Harley and her...'unique' antics. I poked my head in and looked around, there wasn't much light in the vents but enough that I could see.

"I wish there was another option...". Obviously there wasn't, the smelly, dark, cramped vent was definitely the way to go. After taking in a deep breath I crawled in and followed the path of the vent, unaware of where it was taking me.

"Amber, I'm patching you in to the guards radio feed." I heard Batman tell me, I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. Then I heard voices through my earpiece.

"Steve, more Blackgate prisoners! By the boiler!" I heard a man speak, I assumed it was a guard as I kept crawling, but I slowed down so I could focus on listening.

"Who's that behind them?" Another voice asked, at this I stopped, eager and a bit worried to hear his answer. "Oh my god...it's Joker! He's free? How'd he break out?" He continued, obviously shocked, I forced myself to keep crawling; no matter how worried I was becoming. That was all I heard of the guards before Batman's voice came back on.

"The feed is down, that's all I could get. Comms are up and down. It's not good, but I'll keep trying." He told me, his voice went silent after that, I mentally tried to calm myself as I continued on. After about a long minute of crawling I finally came across an opening. I managed to see through it and saw no one was there, so I got on my back and kicked at the vent, trying to get it open. With one last forceful kick and a grunt, the cover flew off into the room below and landed with a clank when it hit the bottom. I congratulated myself mentally and got back in the position on my knees then I poked my head out and looked down.

"Whoa...that's quite a ways down..." I told myself, but as much as I hated it, I knew I had to suck it up. I took in a deep breath to reassure myself as I turned around and got down on my stomach, then pushed myself out slowly and cautiously so I was hanging onto the opening of the vent and dangling down from it. Once I was sure I was a bit closer to the ground then I was before, I let go and landed hard on my feet, this caused a tingle to go through my body. I shook off the feeling quickly and took in my surroundings, it was another hallway. But this time it didn't bother me, I was just glad I found a way out of that room. I straightened my shirt and made my way down the hall, only taking about a minute to reach the turn at the end. This time I was surprised at what I saw when I turned the corner, there was a guard who was outside a glass window looking in, and I thought I heard him mumble 'Damnit, they're trapped in there'. To see what he meant I walk up by his side and turned to look in the glass window, inside I saw more guards, trapped inside with a green gas floating around.

"Warning: Decontamination Room. Toxins detected." The robot woman spoke, at this I glanced around the room slowly, then looked at the guard, then out the window. "Warning: Decontamination Room. Area sealed." It spoke again, and at this a metal wall came up and covered the glass window, causing the guard to panic even more, he even put his hands on the metal plate, seeming as if he desperatly wanted to get in there.

"What is that stuff?" He finally asked me, obviously frightened, my eyebrows lowered and I frowned, having a good idea of what exactly that stuff could be.

"Joker Toxin. Listen. The room is full of poison gas. Anyone caught in there is dead." I explained to him, not trying to brag, but I knew all of Joker's tricks. Even though the game's Joker wasn't anything like the animated one, that didn't mean Joker would change his choice of 'toys'.

"Are you going to get in there and help them?" He asked me almost sternly, worry also mixed in with his voice. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned, sinking into one side of my hip and giving him a look saying 'did you really just ask me that?'

"Naw, I'm just gonna sit back for tea and scones." I replied more stern than I wanted to be, sarcasm drowning my voice, he frowned at this. I rolled my eyes and released my arms, trying to get back into my alert state. Once I had I scanned the room for a way in there, walking away from the guard a bit. I so happened to look up and see a ledge high up I'd be able to grapple to, I took out my device and aimed it up. Once I had zipped up, pulled myself up onto the ledge, and was firmly back on my feet I spotted another vent and couldn't help but smile at my luck.

"Bingo." I got on my knees and once again used more strength than I thought I had to open the vent, once I finally got it off I carelessly tossed it to the side and crawled to get through, I knew those guards didn't have much time. I hastily made it to the end of the 'tunnel' and tried to use as less time as I could to kick the vent open. When I finally did the opening flew off once more and I wasted no time worrying about how far the drop was, I just pushed myself out and landed in a crouched position. I stood back up straight and shook off the feeling again, then ran over to a guard who was holding on for dear life to the edge. I grabbed his arm and helped pull him up to safety with a bit of struggle, reassuring him as I did.

"You're going to be fine. Just stay here." I told him, gently patting him on the back before I stood back up straight. I spotted another ledge, then gulped when I spotted the distance in between it. I walked back to get more distance then turned back around in front of me, with a deep breath for encouragement I ran froward and jumped. I squealed when I caught hold of the ledge and dangled from it, desperately trying to pull myself up. My feet scrapped and slipped against the wall as I tried to pull up. When I finally did I stood back on my feet and breathed in relief, looking back down at where I would be if I had fallen. I sighed in relief again and turned back around, spotting another guard standing not far from me. I frowned in disappointment when I realized he could of helped pull me up but chose not to. He caught sight of me and then looked back up to another level where a guard was hanging, terrified.

"That kid we heard about is here! Just hold on a little longer Steve!" He called to his friend, at this I frowned, perfect. Now I would be known around Arkham as 'That kid we heard about'.

"I can't! I'm gonna fall!" The guard replied with, at this I took out my grappling hook quickly and zipped up there, pulling myself up on my feet. I was surprisingly getting kind of used to the zipping up stuff. Coming out of my thoughts, I quickly ran over to the guard and helped to pull him up to safety, trying to calm him down.

"I'm going after the psycho who did this." I told him sternly, it was hard for me to believe that Joker was actually starting to piss me off with this crap.

"Kid! The extraction system! Steve was trying to get to the control panel at the end of the room!" I heard the guard below inform me in a shout, I glanced down at him and nodded, but that's when I spotted someone else stuck. It was a Blackgate prisoner, I stood there for a few moments determining weather or not I should save the guy. Then it occurred to me, if I was supposedly some sort of a hero, then I wouldn't leave anyone to die...it was a common hero thing. I groaned and ran forward, then jumped down to the ledge he was dangling from, landing unsteadily. I stood up with wobbly legs and made my way over to him.

"I can't believe she left me here! That son of a-." I didn't let him finish as I helped pull him up, then, I punched him the head, knocking him out. No way was I gonna let him stay conscious, I rubbed my fist and glanced around the room, catching sight of the extractor control point. Letting out a 'hmm' I pulled out a batarang and looked between the two, thinking over the options.

"With a good aim I should be to power it up. My aim is kinda crappy though...oh well, not really any other choice." I told myself with a nonchalant shrug, thinking it over in my head one more time I aimed the batarang then let it loose in a throw. It flew through the air and crashed right into the panel, causing it to spark a bit. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the gas being sucked out of the room and the familiar voice coming back on.

"Attention. Air purity is now at normal levels." The woman spoke, I sighed in relief and walked over to the ledge then jumped off and landed on the actual ground, this time it wasn't really a far way down. I thanked whatever God I believed in that my aim was working with me, or maybe luck was just on my side this time.

"Go kid! You rock! Joker doesn't stand a chance!" I heard a guard shout in praise, I stopped walking, shocked. Did someone really just say that? I smiled widely, that was the confidence boost I needed. I ended up coming back to the hallway where I saw that paniced guard who was not so paniced anymore. He spotted me and gave a nod of his head in approval. "I saw what you did in there kid. You did good." He complimented, I smiled softly and nodded in thanks, people were surprsingly starting to see I was there to help. Then with that being done I walked back into the decontamination room and headed across the room to the door at the end. When I reached it the door slid open for me as usual, when I walked through, the first thing I noticed was 'Haha!' written on one of the walls. I immediately went stiff, my expression went blank, and I stopped in my tracks, knowing 'he' wasn't far.

"What are you waiting for? I'm so close you can almost taste me." I heard Joker's voice echo through the speakers, I looked up and around for the source of the voice, my expression twisted in a 'dude you have problems' look.

"You have a very dirty mind." I stated, of course he didn't reply, and I didn't expect him to. I walked in a bit more while trying to come back to my senses and spotted the arrows drawn on the floor.

"Well that's not obvious." I stated to myself sarcastically as I started following them, it's not like I had any other choice. I continued to follow the arrows on the ground and passed by a self portrait of Quincy Sharp, I tilted my head to observe it and giggled slightly when I thought he looked better that way. I shrugged it off and kept following the arrows but stopped when I realized the arrows weren't on the ground anymore. Confused, I scanned the ground in front of me to see a crudely painted smiley face on the ground instead. Then my gaze shifted up to the door at the end of the hallway and on that I saw an evil looking smile painted on it. It was defiantly possible Joker could of been behind it. I walked over to it cautiously and braced myself for whatever was on the other side. I stopped in front of it with a shaky sigh and waited for the locks to flick open. When the doors finally slid open I walked in and looked up to see Joker standing up on a safe that was dangling from the ceiling by chains, he smiled maliciously and walked forward, placing his hands on his hips.

"What took you so long?" He asked, leaning forward slightly with a chuckle, I frowned at this and walked a bit more into the room. "Traffic." Was all I replied with as I quickly took out a batarang and threw it at him. It zipped through the air with good speed but he still managed to duck and avoid it. It clanked against the chain he was standing infront of and fell to the ground. I honestly didn't think that would work but it really didn't hurt to try.

"Face it clown, there's no escape. You know I'll find you." I warned him, determination drowning my voice, it almost sounded like I could be a threat. I don't know where I was getting this sudden burst of courage from.

"I'm counting on it!" He told me, leaning forward and holding up his pointer finger. "Just not yet." He added on wagging it slightly, with that being said he stomped on the safe he was standing on and the gears turned, making the door to it open. Inside was...well...something I couldn't even describe.

"Oooh, he's a big one." Joker stated as my eyes widened and I took a step back, the thing jumped from the safe with a grunt and landed on the ground causing vibrations to be sent through.

"Are you kidding me? I'm no Batman!" I shouted, this time it was directed to the Joker when I shouted it. He just laughed madly. "I know! That's what makes it even more fun to watch!" He replied, continuing to laugh more. I looked back at the monster who was staring right at me. The thing was fricken huge! Remember that burst of courage I said I had? Well it was long gone now. The thing moved a bit causing me to stumble back tripping slightly, but it wasn't moving towards me, it was picking something up. Before I knew it the thing sent something hurdling through the air. My eyes widened as I saw a dead body flying through the air right at me. "Shit!" I cursed, jumping out of the way, barely avoiding it. I grunted when I collided with the ground on my stomach and quickly scrambled back onto my feet, my eyes locking on the creature again. This time it roared and scraped it's feet against the ground, then charged for me. I yelped and jumped out of the way just in time again, once again landing on my stomach. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I got back on my feet again, I reached for a batarang and threw it at the creature, thinking it was finally time to attack it. The batarang did it's regular flying through the air and when it collided with the creature it only effected it slightly. The monster stumbled back somewhat but briskly regained it's balance. I reluctantly caught the batarang as it came back to me and tried to muster up whatever courage I had left to really fight this thing. Joker's laugh mixed in with the creature's roar, both which clogged my ears as I forced myself to try and concentrate. How to defeat this thing? That was my question that desperatly needed an answer. The monster revved itself up once more and charged at me again, my feet moved a bit quicker this time as I jumped out of the way rolling on the ground and fleetly standing back up. The thing crashed into the wall causing it to crumble slightly, the monster, now looking dizzy began to swing randomly. I took this as my chance to get a few more hits in before it realized what it was doing. I took out a batarang and threw it at it, every time the weapon came back to me, I would just keep throwing it repeatedly. When the creature began to look like it was about to pass out I stopped and jammed the bat weapon back into the belt. The monster held it's head and spun around before finally collapsing and slamming on the ground on it's back. I looked up at Joker a bit questionably as he started to speak again.

"Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it?" He asked me, but some strange feeling told me it was a rhetorical question. "Oh well," He continued, but then he rubbed his temples and shook his head in disappointment. "Note to self, need stronger test subjects." At this he looked up with a smile and began to walk forward again. "Seeing as how I'm feeling generous today. I'll give you this one for free." He told me, stopping and spreading his arms out wide.

"Knock me off! I dare you! End this, pull the plug, stop me once and for all!" He shouted, I growled slightly and took out a batarang, but stopped in mid motion to throw. I could literally hear Batman's voice in my head telling me not to do it. He was like a really annoying Yoda. Cringing in anger, I huffed and put the batarang away not saying a word. At this Joker laughed loudly, bending over and placing his hands on his legs briefly to catch his breath.

"It's so funny how you're so much like him Ambsy. Too predictable." He told me, I knew he was referring to Batman when he said 'him'. Before I knew it the safe he was standing on began to move back which made part of me want to run after it, but I restrained myself.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a party to organize. I've got guests flying in from all over Arkham! You'll see." He told me, his laugh echoing through the room before the shutting doors slammed shut and closed off the sounds. I knew there wasn't really anyway I could chase after him now. I let out a frustrated sigh and shook my head, speaking to myself in a low tone.

"You had the chance...you had it. And now you'll regret it." I scolded myself, glancing around the room I was now alone in.

"Ahh, my head." A voice groaned, at this I perked up, maybe not so alone. I turned to see a guard in a metal looking chamber...thing. He spotted me and gestured for me to get inside.

"Quick! Get in here before more of them come." He told me, with this he made the laser entrance shut off so I could get in. I looked at him questionably for a few moments before finally taking my time to get in. I walked up the guard and nodded in thanks, he nodded back and began speaking again.

"They came out of nowhere. I dragged Jerry in here, powered up the gate. Must have passed out." He explained to me, I nodded in understandment and glanced around slightly, then my gaze landed on the doors to where Joker went. I quickly focused back on the guard at this.

"Joker went through that door. What's on the other side?" I asked him, it was best I knew now what I was up against before I went after him.

"We call it Extreme Isolation. Only way in is via the transport system." He told me, I nodded slowly in thought, then after a few quick moments I looked back up at him.

"Could you open it for me?" I asked, trying to stay patient with this guy, he nodded.

"Not a problem, I'll just need to call another cell." He replied, I nodded again as the guard walked over to the computer and tried to type something in.

"Okay...wait...something's wrong here. The main security loop is locked." He told me, confused. I raised an eyebrow and walked over by his side, just in time to see a familiar face come on screen.

"Having a little trouble up there?" Joker asked, my eyebrows lowered at this and I frowned angrily. "Joker." I stated, he chuckled a bit. "You were expecting maybe Two-face?" He asked jokingly, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Haven't I dealt with you enough?" I asked, leaning into one hip, he laughed at this. "Not yet Ambsy." He told me, getting out whatever laugh he had in him left.

"Just give up already. You know there's no escape Joker." I told him, at this he shook his head.

"Silly girl! I don't want to escape I'm having way too much fun! I even have you here keep a smile on my face." He told me, pointing to the ends of his mouth indicating a smile, I smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well not for long." Was my reply, at this he titled his head in fake confusion. "Really? We'll see. Ta ta." He said with a wave, and just as he was about to walk off he stopped and looked back at the camera getting a little too close for my liking.

"Oh I forgot to say!" He told me, then he adjusted the camera so I could see a computer screen as he spoke. "Just in case you were planning on following me, I've arranged a little insurance. Gordon is on his way to Harley as we speak." He explained to me, at this I saw Gordon being knocked out, by a familiar looking guard.

"Officer Boles!" I stated in disbelief as my eyes widened, remembering the guard when we first came in. He seemed like he hated the Joker, ironic how they were working with each other now. The Joker let out a laugh of enjoyment as he turned back to the camera.

"If I see you trying to follow me, he dies. Harley is looking forward to it. Maybe I'll film it and post it on the Internet!" He told me, at this I rolled my eyes and mumbled to myself sarcastically.

"Yeah, post it on Youtube, I'm sure people would 'love' seeing commissioner Gordon dying." The last thing I heard before the screen going black was Joker's laugh. I sighed and held my head, gently rubbing my temples.

"This hero thing sure ain't easy."

**Woohoo! Another chapter finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter coming shortly!**


	5. Following the Trail

**Sorry for a long absense guys. Here's another chapter for waiting so patiently! **

**Chapter 5: Following the Trail**

"The transport system is down, best I can do is open the door you came in. Sorry." The guards apology is what snapped me back into reality, after going over the options in my head I had drifted off into my own thoughts.

"That's fine," I started, looking at him, then back at the ramp I came up with. "Maybe going back is just the thing I need to do." I finished, mainly trying to convince myself this and not just the guard. With that being said by me the guard typed in a few things and the lasers faded, letting me get through. As I walked down the ramp and towards the door I came in I pushed a button on my earpiece.

"Batman, I'm sorta stuck. Officer Boles is working with Joker and I'm not sure where I should go, any suggestions?" I asked, releasing the button so I could hear his reply. After a few seconds rolled by I heard his voice.

"Can you get back to the holding cells?" He asked, I walked through the door I came in and back down the hall, my gaze trying to avoid the smile and arrows painted on the floor. I remembered where he was talking and hopefully I'd be able to get back to it, without getting lost.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, he didn't take very long to reply. "Boles wasn't too smart. He'll have left a trail." At that moment I was quite confused as to what he meant, but I thought it would be best if I held my questions until I got back to the holding cells.

"Alright." Was all I replied with, I thought the conversation would end there but I was wrong as Batman continued talking.

"What else happened?" He asked, I bit my lip, thinking over the events that happened previously, I was considering what to tell him and what to leave out. I finally found the right words to reply with after a few seconds rolled by.

"Joker escaped from me again and sealed himself off...he uh...he's got commissioner Gordon. But uh, don't worry, I'm gonna get him back." I added on, making sure he wouldn't worry.

"I suppose...". He replied, trailing off slightly, at this I frowned. "Batman I'm getting him back, trust me. It's not like you to worry. And Joker won't win, I won't let him." I told him, my voice raising, and being a bit more stern than I wanted it to be. I sighed and apologized in a mumble. He told me that it was okay and that he understood, with that being said by him I continued.

"I'm uh...I'm starting where he was taken. I can't believe Boles attacked him...". I trailed off in disbelief, holding my head and rubbing my temples.

"Don't worry Amber, if you find Frank, you'll find Gordon. But you'll have to hurry." He explained to me, I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. With that we stopped talking and I continued walking slowly, watching my feet as one stepped in front of the other. My brain and thoughts were cloudy, too many things were happening at once. But I made a promise to myself to help these people, and now I needed to live up to that promise, no matter what it took. Part of me wish I wasn't like the way I was, so determined to finish something I started. My dad never thought that was a good quality of me either. I stopped thinking there. I didn't want to continue with that subject, not the 'D' word. I rounded a few more corners, begging mentally there would be something indicating I was heading at least in the right direction to the holding cells.

"Me and Frankie go way back!" Joker's voice came from the speakers, I had a feeling it would be usual thing. I looked up at this, snapping back into my regular 'Gotta save the people and get out of here' mode. My eyes narrowed as I continued to listen to Joker speak, it's not like I had much of a choice.

"I got him out of a spot of...bother a few years ago." He explained to me, it just pissed me off even more and I had the strangest feeling that's what he meant to do.

"So, when I need security codes or an old man to be clubbed to the ground, I know just the man to ask." He told me, I huffed in anger but continued walking none the less even picking up a little pace, I had to get back to the holding cells, and quick. I started to run, turning corners with no knowledge of where I was going. I was forced to stop my run though when I came up to one of the famous sliding open doors. The locks flipped open and the doors slid to reveal the next room. I perked up, it was the holding cells. Mentally congratulating myself with a smile I ran through the doorway, but my smile faded when I realized a laser doorway blocking my path, but there was a room to my left I had access to that sort of peeked my interest. I brought my hand up to my earpiece and pressed the button to communicate Batman.

"Batman, I'm back at the holding cells...now what?" I asked, curious to know what he had planned, and I remembered him saying something about Boles leaving a trail.

"Now it's time to set up a crime scene." I heard him reply as I walked into the room and looked around, it looked like some kind of office but that's when it finally hit me. This was the room Boles knocked out Gordon, but...how did Batman know to come to the holding cells? I shrugged the question off, he was Batman, so who cared?

"Alright...how?" I asked, still very confused about the whole thing, but I should of expected it with Batman.

"You're going to isolate something in that room unique to Boles. Now listen, third compartment to the left from the middle of the belt, reach into it and take out what's inside." He instructed, I nodded and did as I was told, they looked like a pair of hichtech glasses. They were black mainly with dark yellow lenses, not really surprising. I raised an eyebrow chuckling slightly as I looked them over more, a bit of glowing lights came from the sides.

"A pair of goofed up glasses?" I asked, yet I almost forgot I was talking to Batman, I could feel him giving me a glare all the way from Gotham, like it was coming through the earpiece.

"Uh...you were saying?" I asked, desperatly trying to change the subject, I was so relieved it worked.

"Put them on and press the button near the right eyepiece." He ordered, I opened the glasses and put them on, they fit perfectly. I brought up my hand and fumbled for the button he was talking about, once I found it and pressed down my whole vision changed. It went blue and the walls seemed as if they were glowing.

"Whoa..." Was the only thing I could say, I observed and took in my surroundings with my new view on things, it was almost too cool.

"What it this Batman?" I asked, interested to know as I continued my search.

"It's a modified mode that can look further into your vision. Don't get distracted Amber. You're looking for something that is releated to Boles, weather it be a fingerprint, a piece of hair, anything." He told me, I nodded to myself because it made sense to me. There was a computer circle...thing, that would scan certain objects that came in my view, but nothing that had anything to Boles. I continued to look, scanning the floor, the walls, and the cieling, I almost thought I had looked everywhere, I was glad I was wrong. I finally spotted a flask of alchohal on the ground, I recognized it as Boles who was drinking it when we first came into Arkham.

"Hmm, wonder if this thing can pick something up." I referred to the glasses, pushing a few more buttons on it that I didn't know. In small yellow letters the word 'Scanning...' came underneath the circle in the middle of my vision. It matched with the same substance in the air, almost like a trail.

"Of course..." I muttered to myself. "This is a video game...things are supposed to fit together." I reminded myself with a smile, this wasn't going to be so hard after all, or so I thought at the time. I walked out of the room continuing to following this path and pressed the communicator.

"Batman, I'm on his trail." I told him with a determined smirk as I walked back down the hall I came and walked through the door I had come. I felt like I was going in circles, and in technical terms, I was. Screw technical shit though, if things happened then things happened, even if the reasons to 'why' they happened completely sucked.

"Follow it, I'm grabbing every refrence to Arkham I can find, it may be useful later." He told me, I nodded and continued, breaking the connection between us. I expected something to pop out of nowhere, and was glad to figure out that I was wrong. I kept walking, following the trail I was glad I found. I paused briefly when I found a dead guard with a bucket on his head and a cruedly painted smile on it, I frowned.

"I swear I'm gonna stuff a bucket up that clown's ass when I get the chance." I said 'when' because I knew I was gonna see Joker again, I had no doubt about that. I continued to walk aimlessly down the halls waiting for something to come up. Once I spotted a door I sprinted forward and stopped infront of it, impatiently waiting for it to open. Once it had I hurried through to see a guard trying to get the elevator to work.

"What's wrong with this thing?" I heard him ask as I approached him more and got closer, I raised an eyebrow at his question and he continued to grumble.

"Stupid, unreliable..." He didn't seem to notice me as I starred at the elevator, my eyes gliding up and down it. After a few momemts the guard finally realized I was standing there and turned to me angrily.

"How did Joker get fr-." I stopped him by putting up a hand. "Be quiet." I ordered, I needed to think. This didn't stop him.

"What's goin-." I interuppted his question again. "Shut up dude!" I shouted angrily, and with a quick huff I focused back on the elevator and let my glasses do the work. Suddenly, Harley came down and landed on her feet on a part of the elevator I jumped back slightly with a small 'Shit!'.

"Ah ah ah ah kiddo! Mistah J doesn't want you following us just yet." She told me, now sitting down and wagging a finger, when I finally regained my senses I rose an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You used to be a smart woman Harley, so answer this, do you think I'm gonna listen to some middle aged clown and his slutty rag doll?" I insulted cockily, I knew it was harsh, but it was true. She just giggled at this and pulled out some cylinder device with a button, which of course she clicked. When she had I heard a distant explosion and Harley zoomed up on her plateform. That made me think, if she was going up, then the elevator was going... I didn't continue that thought as my eyes grew in size.

"Get down!" I shouted literally pulling the guard out of the way and making an epic dive to safety. As predicted I landed just a few safe feet away from the crashing elevator. I got up to look over the sparking elevator that was now completely ruined and then turned my attention towards the guard who was groaning in pain.

"Oww, what the hell happened?" He asked, stumbling to stand up back on his feet. I didn't get to reply, before I even had the chance to open my mouth Harley's voice came over the speakers.

"How'd ya like that kiddo? No way you're following us now. You're trapped down there 'til me and Mistah J are ready for ya." She informed me, and I wasn't pissed off until she let out an overobnoxious 'HA HA HA!' I walked over to the guard who was now seated in a chair and decided to start a conversation, just to make sure he was okay.

"I take it this is Joker's doing." He stated more than asked, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms again.

"Who else?" I asked with an obvious tone, he leaned forward as he lowered his eyebrows.

"I told 'em, he's a monster! They should fry him!" He told me angrily, as much as I agreed with him that was taking it sort of far. I shook my head afterwords and uncrossed my arms, having them fall back by my sides.

"Take it easy pal. I'll stop him." I assured him, he bowed his head, maybe he was unsure. I guess I would of been too if I knew all of Gotham city's safety was in the hands of a 16 year old girl.

"Don't worry, I'm trying my hardest." I didn't know if was my hardest was going to be good enough, but I was still alive, that must of been a good start. He looked up at this, my expression was in stone, I just wish it had a bit more confidence in it. He managed a small grin which lightened my spirits slightly.

"You got guts, I'll give ya that." Was his reply, I smiled slightly in reply then turned to the elevator slowly, remembering I had something I needed to do. I found myself grapling quite a bit until I got to a ledge with a gap in between, and to make matters worse there was no ledge on the other side I could land on. There was this little slit in between the celing and the other side. I thought to myself, that maybe if I jumped and grabbed on, I could shimmy to a plateform or something. I had to get across somehow. So I backed up as much as I could and faced the gap, then with a deep breath I sprinted and jumped over, grabbing onto to the edge and dangling. I grunted, feeling the weight coming to my arms as they were the only support I had. However, slowly but surely, I began moving to the right. My arms worked slowly as I moved along the edge, cautiously as not to fall. I thanked the lord as I finally came across a spot that was wide enough for me to climb up onto. I pulled myself and breathed a sigh of relief as I was back on both of my feet. However I had to crouch so I wouldn't hit my head on the low cieling and ended up on my knees crawling through.

"Hey Ambsy!" Joker's voice rang through in a sing song voice. I frowned, I really hated that nickname and the guy who gave it to me. "I know you can hear me. I've got something for you to listen to." I immediatly knew it was not going to be a good thing. I found myself at the end of a vent and forced the lid open, kicking repeatedly as hard as I could.

"Harley and Frank are nearly out of the building with the old man." He continued, I rolled my eyes and with one last kick the lid flew off. "How are they going to get past all those guards? Let's have a listen shall we?" He asked slowly, I feared what would come next as I scurried out of the vent and stood on my feet, finally able to reach my full height. I stopped to listen.

"Hey Frank, where ya been?" I heard a guard ask, his voice echoed over the speaker system, I bit my bottom lip a little too hard at this.

"Joker's got more men on the way! They're coming around the front of the Asylum. Gotta stop them getting in! Quick! Get over there!" I heard Boles order sternly, I then heard him continue his orders.

"Damnit! Come on, everyone! Cover the main entrance!" Finally, another guard realized something was wrong.

"How many are there Boles? Wait, hang on...how the hell do you know what-" The thing fuzzed slightly and I heard gun shots before the guard could finish. I closed my eyes, afraid to know the man just died. Another guard shouted at the time.

"Boles! Frank what are you doing? No! Put it down!" More gunshots wich made me shiver, another guard spoke up.

"Frank what the hell?" Bang. Bang. Bang. I huffed a sigh, I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"Quinn! It's clear! Get your ass in here!" Boles shouted another order, soon I heard Harley's voice come on too.

"You're some piece of work Frankie. A girl could fall for someone like you." She stated dreamily with a sigh to end it with, I gagged mentally and decided to continue on. I didn't really want to get into details of how I moved on, but lets just say I went through quite a few of big gaps, and got more grapling done. I came upon another vent and while I was kicking at it I heard Joker come back on.

"Stop flirting with the hired help, Harley." He orderd, maybe he was jealous, then again...maybe he wasn't. I crawled through the open vent and stood on my feet, starting to walk again while looking around.

"Don't worry sweetie, you know I only have eyes for you." She reassured him, I gagged again, I was right before when I thought of her as a whore. Whoops did that slip out?

"Did ya hear that Ambsy? Sounds like Frankie's working out just fine! Another valuable employee for the organization." He told me, by now I had tried to ignore him as I walked on, but his voice just rang through my ears so it was kind of hard to. I moved on, hopefully I'd be able to make it out of this part, without falling and killing myself.

**I'll end it there, because the next set of events that happened would be best if I started it with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter though! Not very eventful but it's gonna get better, so don't worry folks!**


	6. Riddle me this

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! I'd like to thank my two fabulous reviewers dglsprincess105, and UltramanNexus for sticking with my through this story and giving their feedback. Without you guys I probably wouldn't have the encouragement to continue this story. Thank you guys so much and I hope you two enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Riddle me this**

Arkham was worse than a maze. After crawling through tight areas, grappling to different heights, and coming up to a few dead ends I finally found a decent place to take in where I was. It didn't look familiar to me, so I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was when I heard voices I figured it was a good thing. I walked back to see a ledge I could grapple to, and heard some masculine voices.

"These guards didn't put up much of a fight." One stated. Would it be too loud if I grappled up there? I wasn't completely sure and thought it wouldn't hurt that much if I tried. So I aimed the grappling hook and zipped up to the ledge where the voices were coming from, but instead of pulling myself up I hung there for a few moments, listening.

"Joker was right, this is easy!" They were Joker's men, that much I knew. I had to time it just right when I would climb up and over, another voice replied to the second guy.

"Bring it on." Perfect, at this I pushed off from the ledge and actually front flipped over, landing surprisingly graceful on my feet.

"If you insist." I spoke up, all the men looked at me at this, shocked I was there, what a bunch of idiots. The all immediately balled their fists and turned to me.

"It's the kid!" One stated loudly and he looked about ready to charge at me and beat me to a pulp. I couldn't help but get this feeling at the fact Joker's goons knew who I was, it made me feel sorta...happy I guess. I counted five, and with that I was quick to throw a batarang, I was getting pretty good with those. It smashed into the head of one of the men and he was immediately on the ground knocked out. No one really took notice to the fallen man as they continued to focus only on me, how fun. I decided to show my more advanced moves on these guys, for the folks at home yes I do indeed have more moves up my sleeves. I charged at the nearest man and jumped up, spinning around having my foot smash into the jaw of him. He exclaimed in pain and fell over, holding his jaw and groaning in pain. I landed on my feet in a crouching position and before I even stood up I swept my foot across the floor, tripping one of the men. He fell over and as soon as he did I kicked him in the head to make sure he'd stay down. Without counting how many men I had left I cartwheeled forward and my feet collided with a man's stomach before I pushed myself off the ground with my hands and landed back on my feet. 3 years of cheer leading also helped a bit here might I add. I turned around to face the supposedly last man only to be hit in the face, right in the eye to precise. I let out a short shout of pain and stumbled back as he also gave me a blow to the stomach with his foot. This made me go off my feet and land on my back. The remaining Blackgate prisoner, with all his glowing stupidity, made no attempt to finish me off after that. He literally stood there laughing, which obviously gave me enough time to push myself back on my feet and make an attack. I threw my whole body at him and pushed him off the edge. Luckily, he didn't fall all the way, he landed on a thin ledge only a few feet down but I'm still pretty sure it managed to knock him out. I winced and rubbed the skin around my eye, it hurt like hell and I had no doubt it was gonna turn in to a nice shining black eye.

"Amber, how's it going? Have you gotten any sign of Gordon?" Batman's questioned through the communicator, I rolled my shoulders and pressed the button to reply.

"Well, excluding the fact I just got my ass kicked by one of Joker's 'pals' and am almost completely lost everything's running smoothly. And no, I haven't found Gordon yet. But who knows, I might be getting close but don't know it. Also, Harley Quinn tried to slow me down by trying to drop an elevator on me." I informed him, I suppose his reply was just for kicks.

"Did it work?" He asked jokingly, and immediatly the sarcastic 'ha ha ha' went off in my head. But I decided to tease him right back.

"Yeah Batman it did. I'm flattened right now and am contacting you by spiritual thoughts." He didn't find this funny. And I mentally kicked myself for even trying to joke around with Batman, Batman for pete sake!

"Sorry...I just know you're giving me a glare. Don't blame me for trying to lighten the mood." I added on, and just so I didn't give him anything to reply on I also added, "I'll get back to you when I reach the end of the trail." At this I cut off the connection as I spotted a vent and did my proccess of pulling off the damn cover. I set it to the side and crawled in, I found myself hurrying to get through it. But I wasn't sure why though.

"Please! I've got a kid! You don't have to-" The voice at the end of the vent was cut off by a gun shot, I didn't need to be a genius to figure out what happened. I finally came to the end and peaked through to see one of the Blackgate prisoners (Big surprise there, right?) standing over the now dead Arkham guard.

"You're right, I don't have." The prisoner replied, and soon he added on to his buddies with a laugh. "Okay, boss says no one gets past. Anything moves, shoot it." Another voice soon added on to that. Shoot it? Did that mean...?

"You got it! Anyone coming this way is dead." The guard reassured, I sighed, I had to open the vent again. But this time, I had to do it quietly. No kicking in this one. I brought my hand up to my earpiece in the cramped vent and managed to contact Batman.

"Hey Batman, Joker's men have taken control of one of the parts of the Asylum." I wished I knew my way around, telling Batman they took over a part didn't seem like it would be much of a help. I added on quickly. "I wish I knew where." Batman's reply shocked me, even though it really shouldn't have.

"Your earpiece is also a tracking device, right now you're in the vent of the Cell block transfer corridor." He informed me, which I just thought was, completely awesome.

"Sweet, then they've taken control of the Cell Block Transfer Corridor." I corrected myself, he didn't take long to reply to this.

"That's not good. I patched into a guard radio feed. It sounds like Joker's crew have got their hands on weapons." I froze. Weapons. These guys had guns...I was screwed. This was getting dangerous and somehow I had lost my seriousness to this whole thing. But that sentence snapped it back into me. How was I supposed to get past them without getting shot?

"Amber? Amber are you there?" Batman's voice asked, I blinked a few times and shook my head quickly to get back to the important matters at hand.

"Uh...yeah...yeah I'm still here." I finally managed to reply to him as I got on my back and pushed against the cover of the vent with all the force I had.

"Good, now you can calibrate the glasses vision mode to isolate armed henchman." I didn't understand what he meant by that as I was finally able to move the cover of the vent aside quickly and slip out back on my feet. I didn't hear the caped crusaders voice after that. What did he mean by calibrating the glasses vision mode? Did that mean turn them on? With a 'here goes nothing' shrug I pressed the button on the glasses and my vision became blue again, I gasped in amazement though as I saw the outlines of bodies as if I was wearing x-ray vision glasses. But the even cooler thing was, was that I could see them through the wall. That's what he meant. I could see all of them were in the position as if they were holding guns and figured that they were. Someone give me a gold star. I crept forward a bit and peeked slightly out from behind the wall then quickly brought it back and got lost in my own thoughts. A direct approach was...well suicide if you thought about it, there had to be another way around those guys. I sighed and brought my head back which caused me to look up, and I couldn't of been more lucky. There I saw a gargoyle, with a smile and not much thought I brought out my grapple and swung up to it, perching myself on it steadily. I scanned the room and found another one to grapple over to, once I was on that one I could hear the henchman speaking.

"So, is the kid really coming this way?" I heard one ask, Joker told his men about me, 'how sweet' I thought sarcastically as I swung to another one.

"Who cares?" Another one replied, then harshly added on. "She sticks her tiny little head into the room and we blow it off!" I cringed in disgust, I really didn't want 'that' image floating around in my head.

"Yeah, she's a dead girl walking." The third one added on, I just rolled my eyes as I grappled to the last gargoyle in the room. They all had their backs turned to me, this was a good opportunity to take them all out one by one. Even though silent take downs weren't really my specialty I thought it would be appropriate to use it. I just prayed it would work on men twice my size. I jumped down silently from the gargoyle which was a longer jump than I thought and crouched down to inch up closer to the nearest henchman. I felt my heartbeat speed up and took in a deep breath when I was close enough. I punched him in the back which caused him to lean back and my arm went around his mouth. I squeezed tightly as the man struggled for a bit, finally he became unconscious and I quietly dropped him to the ground. I silently breathed in relief at the fact it actually worked, now I knew that would come in handy more often. I snuck up close to the next nearest one and wrapped both my arms around his mouth, he also struggled for a bit but soon lost consciousness as well. For the last guy I kicked him in the lower back and wrapped both arms around his neck, he was no different from the other two. After I dropped him to the ground I shut off the glasses and turned to the now free doorway then headed towards it. I kept walking closer to the giant metal doors and was completely unaware there was a doorway to the side I walked past by, that is until a heard a voice speak.

"No problem, boss. The boys are just finishing off. The Arkham chumps never stood a chance." I stopped in mid step and my mind quickly flashed back to the arkham guards getting shot. I quickly turned to the doorway on my heels and slowly walked over to it.

"Oh good! Our friendly neighborhood girl scout is on her way, you need to set a trap. She must not leave this building." The sound of Joker's voice made me want to puke as I silently made my way up the steps, just as Joker shouted in question. "Do you understand me!" The henchman was hesitant to reply, but luckily he was able to.

"Y..yes boss. The girl is as good as dead!" He replied with as much confidence as he could, I peaked around the caged corner to see the man talking to Joker on three screens that were in a row.

"I hope you keep your promises boy. I'd hate to have to go and punish your family just to teach you a lesson. I can promise you they wont be laughing." I was appalled at how he threatened the guy's family like that and figured enough was enough. I snuck behind the guy and quickly gave him a hard enough punch in the head to knock him out. He fell to the ground with a 'thud' as Joker had realized I was there.

"Oh look who it is! Are your tiny ears burning?" He asked I looked to the screen and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, from having to listen to your voice all the time." Was my witty reply, he just smirked, apparently none of my comebacks were really effecting him.

"I suppose I'd better warn my boys you're on the way, I...hey..." He said, almost as if getting an idea. "Maybe I won't! It'll be a nice surprise." He told mainly himself with a dark chuckle at the end, and with that the screen went back to the Arkham logo. I rolled my eyes and spotted a vent to the side of the room, I headed over and quickly pried the cover to it off, my arms were really starting to ache. I crawled inside and made my way through, but about half way I heard Joker's voice over the speakers.

"Hey hey, kids! It's your friendly uncle J! Some idiot child is running around the Asylum, working for a bat! I know, crazy!" I frowned at this as I made it to the end of the vent, so much for making it a surprise, I thought bitterly.

"Stop her before she gets someone hurt. Really, it's for her own good." At the end he let out a wicked, evil low laugh. This one sent a shiver down my spine but I quickly brushed it away and opened the end silently. I quickly scurried out of the vent and stood on my feet, immediately going into a run. Without much time for the guard to react I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited for him to go limp. When he did I carelessly let go and swung up to a gargoyle I spotted shortly after. I turned on my glasses an counted two more guys, it was easy to count because of my height. As I swung to the neighboring gargoyle of the one I was already on I heard Joker's voice yet again.

"That's what I like to see boys. Not scared of the big bad brat." I was slightly insulted by this, but shook it away as I heard one of the henchman reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I quietly climbed down from the gargoyle and was hanging on it by my hands, I let go and landed silently on my feet in a crouched posit on right behind the henchman. I rushed to do my silent take down and as soon as I finished I grappled back up to the gargoyle. When I saw the last guard come rushing to his buddy I figured this was the perfect moment to take him down. In one swift movement I brought out a batarang from the belt and tossed it with a fling of my wrist. The batarang soared down and slammed into the guard, right in his head. He fell over instantly and I dropped down again, I felt more like a spider than I did a bat when I jumped down. Anyways, I picked up the batarang and stuffed it back in the belt. Just when I thought everything was fine, that stupid clown came on the speaker again.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy Ambsy? I've sent a few more of my boys your way. Lets see how you deal with these odds!" Quickly realizing there were more men on the way I fumbled for my grappling hook and zipped up to a gargoyle. As soon as I was perched on one three more men came out.

"Joker wants her found! Spread out!" I heard on order roughly as the other two did what they were told.

"She could be anywhere." Another one replied, it might of just been my imagination, but I could of sworn I could hear a little nervousness in his voice.

"Then keep your eyes open. Now move!" The head henchman ordered, with that they all spread out. I sat there on the gargoyle pondering as to how I could take them out. I saw one of the henchman go into this small tunnel thing and quickly dropped down from the gargoyle to follow him. When I finally caught up to him, I kicked him in the back and took him down silently. I threw him to the side and quickly ran out of the tunnel, pulling out my grappling hook and grappling to a gargoyle as soon as I came out. I watched the other two roam around for a bit before I quickly threw a batarang at one, it once again hit him in the head (not sure how I was getting so lucky with the shots) and he fell over. To avoid having the last guard trace the throw back to where I was I hurried to swing to another gargoyle, and other one after that just to make sure. I saw the last guard standing on a clear platform which made me get an idea as to how to take him out. I aimed my grapple for the ceiling and after it shot up, the end wrapped around a beam. Deja vu with Zsasz is what I thought. I made sure I had a good grip on the grapple and when I did, I jumped off the gargoyle and swung through the air. Before the guard even had time to turn around and respond my feet slammed into his chest and he stumbled over. I quickly let go and landed on my feet, then I ran over to the henchman and punched him in the head while the grappling hook fell to the floor. I breathed deeply with a smile and picked up the grapple, just as Jokers voice (yet again) came through the speakers.

"Oh, boo! You win again Ambsy. Well savor it, I'll get ya next time." I rolled my eyes with a silent 'yeah right' and made my way back down to the bottom floor. I ended up finding a ladder and scurried up it to the top. When I reached the top I stood back on my feet and scanned the small area. There was something at the end of it that caught my attention though. Curious as to what it was I made my way over to it with slow, cautious steps. When I found out what it was I covered my mouth in disgust. It was officer Boles, strapped to a platform, also strapped to him was a sign that said 'Dead end'. But it was his face that creeped my out the most. His mouth was hung open wide with green paint on it to make it look like a smile, also the top of his face was painted white. Not really able to hold it in much longer I ran over to the side, leaned over, and hurled. I wiped my mouth with a groan and clutched my stomach, that didn't feel good at all. I stood back up straight after my stomach decided to settle and glanced around the room, using all my power to keep my gaze away from Boles. Suddenly, I heard my earpiece fuzzing, it let out a high pitch squeal causing my to cringe and press the button. Through the fuzz and pitchyness I heard a voice that...wasn't Batman's.

"Can you hear me Amber? I know you can." The voice spoke, I racked my brain as to who the heck it was. I knew the voice, but for some reason it just wasn't coming to me. After a few seconds it finally hit me.

"Yes, it is I! Edward Nigma! The Riddler! And more importantly your intellectual superior." I stood still, how in the hell could Riddler possibly be talking to me?

"My genius has allowed me to easily hack into your primitive communications." He said almost as if it was way too easy, I scratched the top of my head, he sure did use a lot of big words. I then rolled my eyes and decided to respond.

"Ain't you a smarty pants." I declared bitterly. He took no acknowledgement to this, no bad guy in this game seemed to. "My goal is simple." He continued. "You complete a series of amusingly taxing challenges and well, you'll see." He explained to me, I mentally let out a groan. As if I didn't have enough things on my mind to deal with already.

"Ready for your first one?" He asked, I huffed out a sigh and shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, whatever." I replied, how hard could his riddles really be?

"Good! But be careful. Don't, 'cut' yourself on this 'Sharply' observed portrait." He told me, I figured that was the riddle. I began walking around at this, not really sure what he was talking about, until I came across a portrait of Quincy Sharp.

"Bingo." I stated to myself, I reached for my earpiece to tell Riddler the answer but somehow my finger pressed down the button to active my glasses and held it down. My vision flashed and soon the words 'riddle solved' came into my view. My eyes widened briefly in shock.

"Whoa...freaky." I whispered under my breath, guess that was the way to solve a riddle, at least it made it...sort of easy.

"So you did it! Well done, but that one was easy, don't expect the rest to be a walk in the park." At this I didn't hear him anymore and was thankful for that. I climbed down the ladder back down to the main bottom floor, just in time for a door to swing open and a voice to call out.

"Hey, Amber!" I froze, someone besides the bad guys and Batman knew my name? I turned to see an Arkham guard standing in a doorway. I guess my name was actually starting to spread around Arkham, 'bout time too. I was still shocked at the fact he knew my name but was able to head over to him anyways.

"It was a massacre, Boles came walking in telling everyone to cover the front entrance. Said something about Joker's army coming through the main gate. Two of my guys moved to the exit and Boles shot 'em dead. They never stood a chance." He finished sadly, I sighed but quickly shook it away and asked him a question.

"Was Boles alone?" I asked, the guard was actually pretty quick to respond.

"Thought he was, but then I saw Harley Quinn. She was surrounded by Blackgate prisoners. They were just killing everyone in the room." I nodded and shivered when I pictured being in the guards shoes. I looked back at him and waited for him to continue.

"I had no choice! I got in here, locked the door. I could see it on the security feed. They had someone with them, it looked like the commissioner." He told me, his voice getting soft at the end as if he wanted me to tell him weather or not it was. I didn't tell him that, instead I told him something else as if trying to change the subject.

"Boles is dead, they carried on without him. Must have outlived his usefulness I guess." I told him with a carefree shrug, soon he replied. "Good, he was scum." And with that he headed into the room, I followed him.

"I'm sorry buddy." I heard the guard say, I glanced to him, mainly out of the corner of my eye to see him over near a dead guard propped up against the wall. I sighed and figured it was best to just continue on with my treck. I headed through the door on the other side of the small room and walked down a short set of stairs and came up to a regular door which I pushed open. I headed through it and made a turn to see another set of stairs, I walked down them and observed the room. I saw an eerie hallway ahead of me and started down it, half expecting something to jump out at me, luckily, nothing did. I stopped in mid step about more than halfway down the hall when I heard...music. Was a radio on or something? Continuing down the hall I ended spotting a radio sitting on a small table, my answer, yes. The music from the radio however stopped and I heard a voice come on.

"We apologize for this interruption to our regular broadcast. Jack Ryder is live from the Gotham bay area with some breaking news." I stopped in front of the radio to listen.

"This is Jack Ryder with breaking news in the Gotham Bay." It took me a few moments to get over my shock that I was actually listening to 'the' Jack Ryder, soon to be known as the Creeper, creepy.

"We're getting reports of an armed siege on Arkham Asylum. Two minutes ago, Joker broadcast to all news channels this chilling message." Before the message came on I thought to myself, where was I two minutes ago? Kicking the asses of Joker's men right? I shrugged the thought off and focused back on the message.

"Greetings Gotham, this is the voice of your new master!...oh, hang on, I skipped a bit." Joker said with a laugh at his mistake, then he cleared his throat and began again. "Ahem. Joker here! 'I'm' in control of Arkham Island! And you can all consider it out of bounds! If I see any lawmen, vigilantes, or do-gooders in tights coming this way, I'll start detonating random bombs around the city!" This made me think he wasn't joking about that when he first said he'd blow up Gotham. I rolled my eyes with a worried expression and continued to listen.

"What'll it be? A kindergarden? A hospital? A billionare mansion? Oh, choices, choices, choices." He finished with a dark chuckle at the end. A billionare mansion, did they just add that in for kicks? I wasn't sure, I snapped out of my thoughts when Ryder came back on.

"All access to the island has been restricted. The air space is closed off and earlier reports suggest that a 16 year old girl is actually trapped on the island." Wow, word got out quick, they all probably thought I was dead by now or something.

"We'll be right here reporting live on any developments. Back to the studio." After that I decided to stop listening and continue on, that is until Riddler came on my earpiece with another riddle.

"You don't know Jack about Gotham, tune in to find out." That made me stop walking and I groaned as I turned around and walked back over to the radio, that was just a little too easy. I did my thing with my glasses then turned back around and continued on as if nothing happened. I pushed open the door at the end of the room I was in and came into this small room with papers scattered, chairs, crates, and stuffed, broken file cabinets. I glanced around briefly before making my way over to the vent on the wall. I dropped down on my knees and worked on pulling off the cover, it came off easier than usual, maybe it was because I was getting used to it. I shrugged and crawled through the vent, I wasn't really sure where I was going but I figured as long as I kept going forward I'd get to the place I need. When I came to the end of the vent I starred out through the cover, it didn't look like another room, it kind of looked like...outside. I hurried to kick open the cover and when I did I immediately slipped through and landed on my feet, I was anxious to see where it led to. It defiantly seemed like outside if not some sort of caveish thing. The air was stale and cold, it nipped at my bare arms and I shivered, but continued on anyways. When I came up to a bunch of rocks blocking my way I looked up to see a ledge that I could grapple to, so I did. I climbed over the edge and steadied myself on my feet. My gaze slipped in front of me and I saw the top of what looked like a clock tower or something. I took slow, cautious steps forward until I came to an opening and found myself standing on a wide ledge/cliff. I stopped and looked out in aw at what was in front of me.

The rest of Arkham Asylum.

**So there you have it for the end of this chapter dear readers. Boles met his maker, Riddler came with all his riddle-ness, and Amber's getting pissed off about always having to open the cover to a vent. Hope you all stick around for the next chapter which will be coming shortly. **


	7. Inner Strength

**Wow guys, I'm sorry I took forever with this chapter. Guess I've just been really busy. Well, wait no longer though cause here it is! The next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Inner Strength**

Arkham was big. I mean huge. Nothing even close came to the size of the asylum as I tried to compare it in my mind, it was really that big. I blinked a few times and shook my head to get back into focus and out of my amazed state as I figured now would be a good time to try and find a way down. I stepped to the very edge of the ledge and brought my eyes down and over, it was a long way down. No way was I jumping, I couldn't glide like Batman due to my lack of a cape, so I figured my only option was to climb down. I gulped at the thought of falling but saw no other possible option. I sat down on the edge carefully, placing my legs over and letting them hang. Then I slowly turned around, trying to avoid looking at the long way down, so I was on my knees and hanging off the cliff by support of my top part still hanging on. My feet desperatly tried to find foot holes, when they found some I started my way down the long cliff. Sometimes the rock under my feet would chip and cause me to slip, I yelped and clung tightly to rocks, I really hated this. I was less than halfway down when one of the rocks under my right foot came loose, this time I wasn't quick enough to grab onto the wall for support and I tumbled backwords. A high pitched scream escaped me as I fell down, my brain was fuzzy but luckily my hands were quick. I silenced my screaming and pulled out my grappling hook and aimed up. It must of caught onto one of the rocks because I stopped falling a few feet from the ground, but my sweaty hands couldn't hold on for very long, since after I saved myself from dying I let go of the gun and collided with the ground on my back.

"Yow!" I shouted in pain while cringing, that was a good few feet. Pain surged through my body, it hurt, but I had to suck it up and shake it off. I thanked the gods my back wasn't broken or anything, even though I felt like I couldn't sit up for a few good minutes. I finally took in a deep breath and managed to gather up my scattered senses. Finally, I sat up. I rubbed the lower half of my back and closed my eyes with a wince, it really did hurt. I stood up, continuing to rub my back, but I stared in front of me while sinking into my own thoughts.

"Where's the grappling hook?" Just as I asked that and looked up to the edge of the cliff I had climbed down I was met with a grappling hook to the head. It didn't hit me directly because I tried to cover my head with my arms, but the affect was still there.

"Dammit!" I cursed loudly as the gun clanked to the grassed ground. I rubbed my head with one hand, and bent down to pick up the grappling hook with my other one. I jammed the gun back in the belt and shook myself off once more before I started walking forward. Now I was sore, brilliant. I took in my surroundings, everything was dark and dreary, but somehow it gave off this feeling that made you want to go in and explore it. Just then I heard this brief jingle ring through the speakers, and surprisingly (Not really), Joker's voice came on.

"Hmm, Harley tells me that the Batman's car is actually still parked just outside of the Intensive Treatment building. It seems our caped friend left our little hero an escape route, but we can't just have her up and leave us, can we?" I stopped in mid step at this, the Batmobile was still here! ? Batman didn't tell me, why! ?

"Every thug, villain, murderer, and Kindergarten teacher that isn't carrying out party orders should head there now and smash it to pieces." He ordered, I just stood there, no thoughts went through my head and no expression was on my face. Slowly, my hand moved up to my earpiece and I pushed the button, even though I stayed silent for a few moments.

"You left...the batmobile here. And you didn't tell me...WHY!" I asked in a frantic shout, even adding an un-needed hand gesture. It took a few long seconds before Batman finally replied, his voice at it's calm, leveled tone.

"It's there only for emergencies." He told me, his voice having no expression it, none except seriousness. What angered me was that this 'was' an emergency! I was running around 'the' Arhkam Asylum trying to save it from a homicidal madman. If that wasn't an emergency, I didn't want to know what was. Just then, a flashing of my glasses cut me off from my thoughts. The words 'Warning: Batmobile Sensor Alert!' blinked across my vision, my brows burrowed in annoyance.

"Alright, then I suppose you'd might like to know that Joker and his 'pals' found out about it." I informed him sarcastically, just as the words dissapeared.

"I saw the alert, but don't worry, I've disabled the Batmobile's countermeasure system." Like hell I knew what that ment, I glanced around my surroundings, how was I even going to find the Batmobile anyways?

"Okay," I started, pretending to know what he was talking about. "So where am I?" I finished with a question as I continued to walk forward, I didn't even want to try and figure out where I was or even heading to.

"You're just outside the Arkham Mansion. Harley Quinn was probably the one who triggered the alarm. If she's still got Gordon with her, he could get hurt." I nodded in agreement, sadly, that was true. I quickened my pace to a jog heading for a big door, even if I didn't know where it lead to.

"Alright, we know where I am, how about the Batmobile?" I remembered that Joker said it was outside the intensive treament building 'after' I had asked Batman that question, oh well, wouldn't kill me to be reminded.

"The Batmobile is still parked outside the Intensive Treatment Building in Arkham North, where we first came in." Yes, I think I remembered where that was. "I've sent you the schematics for the entire island, and have marked key locations like the car." Soon after he had said that, what looked like a map came in the view of my glasses, these things had it all. I pressed a few buttons around on the glasses making the map move. Soon I saw a glowing spot, where the Batmobile was, and another one, which showed where I was currently. I nodded, impressed and satisfied before I took off in a run. We didn't speak again after that. When I finally made it through the big metal door my feet jammed into the ground and brought dirt up as I skid to a stop. My glasses showed that there were two men standing guard with guns. My eyes widened in shock as I took cover behind an ambulence, completely ignoring the shocked and terrified Arkham guard mourning over his dead partner. I grappled up to a ledge and walked over to the end of it before dropping down and landing in a crouching position. I spun around on my heels and stood up straight, seeing that the guards hadn't even move or taken notice that I was there. I was just about to take a step towards the closest guard when I stopped to think of something, taking out two batarangs I placed one in each hand. Then, without much thought, or even aim, I threw them at the guards at the same time. They both zipped through the air and collided with the guards back at the same time. They both groaned simultaniously and fell over, and before they even had time to get up I gave them both a good knock in the head with my fist. I shook the strange feeling of it quickly and took my steps towards the doors with a quickened pace. The doors slid open with ease and only a few noticable noises just as that jingle rang through again.

"The entire island will soon be under my control! That's right boys and girls! Mine! Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine!" Joker shouted with glee, he sounded like a little boy who had gotten just what he wanted for Christmas. By now I had made it close to the Batmobile and hid behind a bush, watching the men smash it with all the hatred they had. Why my feet didn't make a move for immediate attack was beyond me.

"Just wait till you see my plans for this place! It's going to be glorious." His voice got low just as the announment ended and I had counted 6 men. More men than I was used to taking out, I had to do it though. Had to build up my strength and use my wits to fight these guys. With a deep breath I immediatly threw as many batarangs I could within a few good seconds. Five shot out but only three men got hit.

"She's here!" One man shouted angrily, immediatly they were on me, swinging their pipes, fists, and feet. I jumped, dodged, fought back as much as I could. I kept my breath steady, trying my hardest to keep my focus on all men at once. The batarangs managed to take out one of them so I was going against five men. Which sadly, was actually still a lot. I figured I was actually doing pretty well for myself, until a pipe collided with my gut and I fell over with a small scream of pain. It almost felt like the wind was knocked out of my when the metal weapon collided with me again. They kept hitting me. Over and over, it tingled, all over my body as I spit out more blood. But I wasn't giving up that easily. I just couldn't...Another pipe was swung my way, I lifted up a hand and caught it with the little strength I had, which was nothing really. My leg immediatly lashed out and hit someone in the legs, causing him to fall over. I grabbed the pipe they carelessly threw to the side and began swinging randomly in ever direction. They all were hit in a spot, didn't matter where, they were hit. I stood up shaikly when they were finally all down, but my legs gave in and I fell on my knees again. That was bad...and there was only six of them. What would happen if I came across more? I sat for a few good minutes, catching my breath, regaining my senses, and mustering up as much of my inner strength as I could. I came too far to give up now. I clenched my fists and pushed off from the ground, standing on my feet and trying to keep my legs firm on the ground. I stumbled over to the trunk of the Batmobile and opened it, maybe there was something in there that could help me...anything. I ended up finding something that looked like a hot glue gun with a touch of Batman to it. I brought my hand up to my earpiece and pressed the button with a hidden smirk.

"Got anything in your trunk a little girl shouldn't get her hands on?" I asked, resiting the urge to chuckle as I patiently waited for Batman's reply. Once again spitting out more blood from my mouth.

"There's a supply of Explosive Gel in the trunk, it may be useful later." Batman told me, this made me inspect the item I was holding, this gel exploded? Well, that certainly 'would' help me later on, I thought so anyways. I didn't reply to what he had to say, I got my answer, and I didn't feel like I had enough strength to even carry on a conversation with him. I slammed the trunk shut as my eyes scanned over the beautiful wrecked automobile. Harley trashed the car...that son of a bitch. She destroyed Batman's main way of transportation, and my way out of here. I stopped myself right there. I could NOT think of leaving. No, I had to push that thought out of my mind, and fast. I found myself sitting on the ground as my next action, I was still wiped from that fight. I took in another breath just as that stupid jingle came on, and shortly after, a homicidal mad man's voice.

"Anyone seen the big bad brat? I warn you. She may look like an idiot, talk like an idiot, but don't let that fool you. She really is an idiot." I was too weak to be insulted by that, I'd give him a good punch to the face for that later. My eyes scanned the ground in front of me and stopped when they landed on something. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, I crawled over to the object. Without picking it up I observed the object, it was a pipe, with the initials 'JG' carved in it. James Gordon. I immediatly held the button down on my glasses to activate my x-ray mode, or Detective mode, as I liked to call it. My vision flashed blue and it scanned over the item, the contents that had spilled out of it seemed to be some sort of tabacco. The glasses took a few moments to scan the substance and soon I saw more traces of it on the ground, like a trail. I smiled at the fact Gordon was smarter than he looked, I also found myself standing up on my feet with no trouble. Guess finding a clue gave me just the amount of strength and determination I needed to continue. I contacted Batman to tell him what I had found.

"Batman, I found a pipe with Gordon's initials carved on it." I walked on while patiently waiting for his response, my stare stayed on my feet as the ground crunched underneath them.

"It was a birthday gift his daughter gave him, there's no way he'd leave it." He told me, I couldn't help but smile and think, unless he wants me to follow them and save him.

"Exactly, he's left me a trail to follow. He's alive Batman." With a smile and that sentence I ended the transmition and ended up taking off in a run, following the trail. How I managed to run and not fall under the weakness of my own legs surprised me. But none the less, I was running and on the trail. But I ended up stopping at the doors to Arkham West, the doors wouldn't open...they were locked. I cursed and looked around for another way in, sadly there were none. Until I walked to the side and saw a clear wall...maybe...if it was weak enough, I could blast through it. I took out my newly gained explosive gel and sprayed it over the wall, making the failed outline of a bat. I found a small control with a button on it attached to the spray gun. I arched an eyebrow and took a few steps back from the wall, then pressed the button. Just as I hoped the wall exploded and opened up a new path for me. I wasn't hesitant to run through and open the door at the end of the path. I ran, as fast as I could. I found myself in front of the medical facility. When the guards standing out front spotted me I was immediate to attack, not even bothering to count how many men there were. I cartwheeled and kicked the first one I saw in the head, then turned and grabbed a fist of a man who threw a punch at me. I kneed him in the gut and threw him into another man. I felt this spring of courage and strength as I fought. I...in a sense...felt like Batman. As strange as it sounds, I felt like he was by my side, helping me fight. And before I even knew it, all men were on the ground unconcious. I looked around at my work as I rubbed my knuckles with a small hidden smile. I then turned to the door of the Medical building and with a deep breath, headed inside. I shut the door behind me and glanced around as my body got use to the sudden temperature change, then my gaze landed on an electracuted doorway. On the other side of it, was Harley Quinn. I headed up to the doorway as close as I could to hear her humming. Finally, she looked up from her reading material and her head turned to the side, she quickly took notice I was there.

"Hey! Scram kiddo! This is my me time." She explained to me, I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to cross my arms.

"Where's Gordon?" I asked sternly, standing my ground. He couldn't have been very far from the woman, hell he was probably even in the same room.

"Wouldn't you like ta know?" Was her brilliant and not to mention, childish, reply. "I'm over here!" A voice called from the side, I recognized it as Gordon and breathed a sigh of relief that he was still alive, for the moment at least.

"Shut up!" Harley barked as she scooped up a nearby mug and threw it at him, I heard the smash shortly after.

"Ah! You crazy bitch." Gordon snarled, I hid a smile at this, way to go Gordon. Only about a few seconds after though, the TV behind Harley flicked on to show the Clown Prince of Crime himself.

"Harley!" He called sternly, she squealed at this and got up from her chair, skipping over to the screen. "What's 'she' doing here?" At this I waved slightly at him with a nervous smile, for some strange reason I felt awkward.

"It's too early!" He continued, sounding as if he was worried everything would be ruined all because I was here early...oops? Harley put her hands on the screen as if she was trying to hide me from the Joker's view as she continued.

"I'm sorry puddin'! Don't be angry with me." She pleaded in a cooing tone, then with a 'Mwah!' she kissed the screen. Yeah, now I was really starting to feel very awkward. He rolled his eyes but smiled at this, I tapped my foot and looked at my imaginary watch.

"Oh you little minx, I can never stay mad at you." He told her in a forgiving tone with a wink, after that the screen flicked back to the Arkham logo and I sighed in relief just as Harley turned back around to look at me.

"Sorry kiddo! You'll have ta find anotha way. Buh-bye, now!" She left with a wave and cartwheeled off, I rolled my eyes and sighed as I glanced around. With a shrug I headed back outside, guess there was nothing else to do but follow Harley's advice.

Find another way in.

**Well folks, we certainly are progressing! Even getting closer to Scarecrow! Exciting, yes? Well, don't forget to tell me what you think! I promise I'll be faster with the next one. In the words of Harley Quinn. Buh-bye now!**


	8. Save the Doctors

**Hi everyone! I'm soooooo sorry I've been ignoring this story for quite some time. But when I was playing Arkham City (Which was...AMAZING!), the only thing that was going through my mind was 'Gotta work on the story'. And so here I am, writing another chapter for you all! The game reminded me how much I love to write this story. So now never fear, Chapter 8 is finally here! Here's where I fix the one mistake I've had in this story, the dialogue. Hopefully I've got it right this time and fit it with Amber instead of just copying from the game. Tell me what you guys think! Well, I've talked for long enough. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Save the Doctors**

I headed out of the Medical building with my brain desperatly trying to think of another way in, was there even another way? I pushed that question out of my head and stopped just on the top step of the set of stairs while twisting my expression deep in thought. I turned back around slowly to look over the building as a low 'hmm' escaped my throat. Couldn't go under, don't think there was any point in going around, but maybe, on top? My eyes quickly shifted up to the roof of the building to look it over, the edge was clean enough for me to grapple up there, just my luck. I let out a small grin in success and took out the grappling hook, I spinned it once in my hand before aiming it up at the ledge. I pulled the trigger and a few moments after felt myself being lifted off the ground, I flew through the air and came up to the ledge, immediatly grabbing on and quickly trying to pull myself up and over.

After my little episode with the cliff I had made sure I was more cautious with traveling to high ledges, because if I did happen to fall again, my hand might not be so quick. Quickly, I shook myself off and scanned for my next move. Gradually I made my way forward and jumped up and over a ledge to a higher plateform of the roof. And it was then my mind flashed at the fact I was actually here in Arkham Asylum. Fighting against the actual Joker and having the real Batman guiding me through. I stood there in complete silence, trying to re-take things in, my eyes glued to the floor. My breath was shakey, and I realized that when a sigh escaped from me. I closed my eyes for a few moments, and when I opened them, I continued on.

I took a turn and hurried my pace, then took another turn and jumped down to a lower ledge of the roof. The peices of wood were broken as if someone had smashed it with a mallet. I glanced at the open wall and took out the explosive gel and briskly smeared it across the wall, when I was done I took a few steps back and pressed the button. Immediatly after I had I felt a force push me back actually taking me off my feet, and with that I ended up smashing into the wall of the ledge I was previously on with a startled yelp. I groaned and shouted a curse as I tried to gather up my senses. Note to self: Step back farther when exploding a wall. After a few moments of scolding myself loudly with words not appropriate for a small child, I stood up and took notice of my now opened entrance. In a flash I had forgotten about my recent mistake and stumbled over clumsily to the pathway opened, I jumped down from the ledge into a small room and landed in a crouched position. I stood up straight and headed over to the door, then I calmly opened it and headed through not bothering to shut it on my way out. The next room I walked into was stuffy, yet bitterly cold, not much different from the air outside. While taking in my surroundings I advanced foward to a gate that was in my way. I became aware of it and observed it up and down, then I locked my fingers in it and brought up one foot putting it into the small hole of the gate. Then I began to climb up it steadily, before I knew it I was up and over on the other side. Just as my feet came in contact with the floor again, a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"I want all the doctors rounded up. Search every inch of the Medical Building." I cut short in mid step, and calmly yet curiously arched an eyebrow. The doctors? Why would he need the doctors? I found what I needed to start walking forward again and jump over a shorter gate which lead to a longer drop down onto the ground. I stood back up straight and stood still for a moment to see if Joker would continue, after a few impatient moments of waiting, he did.

"I mean it! Search every room, every office, and every trash can." I shook my head trying to make sense as to 'why', when my gaze caught sight of a vent. I glanced around beifly with shifty eyes before I headed over to it and got down on one knee, beginning to pry it open. Over my frustrated grunts I heard Joker's voice continue from where he left off.

"If another doctors tries to run and gets out of the building, then you won't!" By now I had gotten the cover off and was making my way through in a crawl. "I'll just flood the rooms with happy gas, and leave you to die! Hell, I may do that anway, sounds fun." He drifted off into thought and soon I didn't hear him anymore. I growled breifly, I wouldn't let him do that. I continued to crawl, this vent in particular was longer than the others, and it was pissing me off. My knees began to hurt after a few seconds from crawling and putting my weight on them, but I just continued on. I looked behind me as I crawled and failed to take notice of the opening in the bottom of the vent. I tumbled out with a brief scream and tried to land on my feet, but they fell out from under me and I landed on my stomach with a groan. I mumbled something about why God hates me and pushed myself back up on my feet, forcing to keep sturdy. I finally studied the area around me and found out it was a dark hallway, while biting my bottom lip a little too hard, I continued. My shoes clanked on the metal ground and when I came to the end of the hallway, I saw an already opened vent against the left wall. I crouced down low and crawled through, it was a short crawl as I came up to one of the walls of the vent that was a gate like material. In the room below I saw armed men and heard a woman shouting desperatly.

"Get off of me!" She tried to sound brave but one could tell she was terrified, I guessed then that the woman was one of the Arkham Doctors.

"Shut it and get down there with the others!" A Joker goon barked as an order, quickly adding on. "Move it!" As he forcefully pushed the doctor, she quivered and did as ordered.

"Okay, okay, I hear you. I'm going." She whimpered, I bit my bottom lip in thought, why the hell did Joker need the doctors? Then another question came to my mind, why the hell do I care? If they were in trouble, I had to save them. No questions asked. I fumbled to get out of the vents and stood up straight, glancing at the 5 men stalking around on the ground below. My eyes scanned the floor for the quickest and slealthiest first move, my eyes slid up and I grappled up to a gargoyle. Once I got there I had a bit of struggle to pull myself up onto it, my body was really aching. I tried to shake off the tiredness from my body and saw a man on a strip, walking slowly. I aimed my grapple up and grabbed a good hold of it before jumping off the gargoyle and swinging through the air like the wind. My feet slammed into his back forcefully and he fell forward instantly with a groan. Before he could get up I sat on his back putting all my weight on it and punched him in the head, he was knocked out easily. I rubbed my fist and fleetly stood back on my feet.

"I'm moving around her!" I heard a man shout, I whipped my head to look at them and whispered a 'shit' before grappling up to a gargoyle as they all ran to my direction. But, none of them seemed to notice me. Maybe they just thought they saw me, either way I reminded myself how I needed to be more quiet when moving. I glanced down from the gargoyle and quickly tried to plan my next move mentally.

"Oh God! I've found someone! Over here!" One of the men desperatly called as almost the whole group hurried over to the fallen man. While they were occupied with their fallen companion I took notice on how one stayed behind, he was the next to go. I quickly flew threw the air once more on my grapple and landed behind the man with soft feet, I held my breath as I sneaked up behind him and stealthily took him out. When I was finished I grappled up to another gargoyle and pulled myself up. I never thought I would slip. But, something had gone wrong with my hand and I let out a 'shit' as I screamed briefly and found myself falling through the air. I landed on my side on the strip, so thankfully the fall wasn't that big. But of course, the men noticed me easily.

"There she is! Shoot her!" One man ordered, and so the gun shots started. I had no time to take in the pain as I sprang back up on my feet and jumped off the strip, landing on a lower level of the room as the loud sound continued. I hurried into a small area and slipped into the shadows, trying to keep my shakey breath steady, but failing misserably. I was finally able to get it under control when I heard one of the men say.

"I lost her! She dissapeared into the shadows!" I recollected myself with that saying and scanned myself over for any bullet wounds, luckily there were none. As I heard footsteps nearing my location I crouched down low, when they passed I slowly moved my way out of my hiding spot and behind the paranoid man. I jumped onto his back and took him out silently, allowing him to drop to the ground when I was finished. Two men left. I grappled back up to a gargoyle and made sure I kept a good grip, I could have died with that first mistake, all because of a slip of the hand. I'd punish myself for that later. I remembered I had a job to do and scanned where the last two men were, close enough for a double takedown. My grapple came in contact with the cieling as I jumped off the gargoyle, my feet were infront of me as I managed to kick both men in the back at the same time. They both grunted in pain and tumbled over, I landed on my feet and quickly kicked them out before catching the grappling hook. As soon as I had, a familiar voice that I really didn't need to hear at the time came on the announcements.

"Hello? Is there a doctor in the house? No? Pity, I seem to have a pile of wounded henchmen that need medical attention." I honestly didn't find Joker all that funny, but at least he was good at reminding me what my task was in the first place. I took in a deep breath as I remembered the doctors, thanks to Joker, and I put the grapple back in the belt. I headed over to the group as a red haired woman turned to me, examining me.

"So what they've been saying is true, a child really is running around the aslyum...saving us." I smiled at the last part but remembered what she called me in the first part.

"I'm not a child, but yes, it's true." I told them, I ignored the ache in my shoulder while continuing on. "What exactly happened to get you in the position you guys were?" I arched an eyebrow as I let the red haired doctor explain for the group.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were doing our evening rounds, and the next, armed thugs burst into the room and took us hostage."

"Must have been hectic for you. They didn't have anybody with them, did they?" I asked, maybe it would be a clue that could have led me to Gordon, I wasn't sure but it was certainly worth a shot.

"I'm pretty sure they took someone into the elevator, I couldn't tell who it was. Why?" She asked, I bit my bottom lip, should I tell her why? I didn't need the doctors more paniced then they already were, that could have possibly slowed me down. I decided to change the subject as I headed over to the elevator.

"Maybe I can just find out." I stated as I pressed the button to open the doors, but frowned when I figured out that nothing happened.

"Then again, maybe not." With a shrug I turned back to the doctor. "I really shouldn't have expected it to be so easy." I forced a laugh, at that particular moment feeling extremely embarrassed. I continued on to see if I could make the embarrassing red in my cheeks go away.

"If they shut down the elevators I'm guessing they didn't want anyone following them, so...yay, yippie, it makes my job easier now." I mumbled the last part of my sentence with sarcasim, Joker was making this as every bit as hard as he could. For that, he deserved a punch in the face from me.

"Do you think we'll be okay here now?" The doctor asked, that snapped me out of my thoughts as I turned my focus and attention back on her.

"Yeah, it should be safe now." I told her, she breathed a sigh of relief, but this triggered another doctors thought. A bald man spoke up making me and the red head turn to him.

"What about the others?" I rubbed my temples as I heard him say 'others'. "We heard gunfire. They could be dead, we should go and help." I immediatly withdrew my hand from my face and tensed up when he said that, I couldn't have them running around like that, Batman certainly wouldn't have let them do that. But just before I was about to say something in protest the red haired woman spoke up before I could.

"Oh no, I forgot! Doctor Kellerman was in the Patient Observation Room and Doctor Chen went to surgery." Just as I tried to speak up again the bald man was the one who spoke before I could this time.

"And Dr. Young went to X-ray." He told me, I took a couple of seconds to process those words, and to see if anyone else was going to speak before I had the chance. When I realized that no one was going to and there was this strange awkward silence, I decided to say something.

"Okay then...I'll go and find the other doctors, you guys just hang out here." I ordered them, but my tone was gentle. The red haired doctor's eyes slipped down to a spot on my body and she gasped in disgust.

"You're bleeding." She informed me with a worried and frantic tone to her voice, I glanced down to my bruised shoulder, which was indeed bleeding, when did that happen?. I hadn't really felt the pain until now, my hand immediatly went up to it but I winced and quickly retracted it, my eyes locked on to my own glistening blood that was now painted on my hand. That was when I felt dizzy, I tried to shake it off with a gentle shake of my head indicating I was fine. Unfortunantly this didn't seem like something I could shake off. As I took a step to leave I immeditaly collapsed on my knees from the dizziness in my head. I felt the doctors at my side, speaking to me, but their words weren't clear. There was only one thing racing through my mind besides the sound of my own beating heart, and that was laughter. High, shrieking laughter was bouncing off the inside of my skull, I clenched my teeth in anger and before I knew it, I was standing back up on both feet. I wasn't sure what happened, but whatever it was, it was gone now. I again reasurred the doctors that they would be fine and that I was alright. I didn't let them stop me as I jumped down to the lowest part of the building and headed through the double doors.

There was no turning back now.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Nothing much else I can say except Arkham City rocks, and the chapters will be coming faster from now on. I promise, scouts honor!**


	9. Hide and Seek

**Hey hey kids! It's your friendly uncle J! I mean...wait...that's not right =/ Let me try again. (Clears throat) Greetings readers! Dreamer here with another chapter for you guys! Unfortunantly this isn't the Scarecrow chapter, not yet at least. I know how you guys are looking forward to it, and I don't wanna dissapoint ;) And for all of you wondering out there...there WILL be a sequal for this with Arkham City, aaaand, I've already started on it. So when this story is finished keep an eye out for it! Once again, I've babbled on enough for the beginning, so I present to you chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Hide and Seek**

This was like a bad game of hide and seek, the doctors were hiding and here I was stumbling around trying to find them like an idiot. I continued down the long hallway, ignoring the pre-recorded voices that tried to pound information in my head that I didn't need to know...or so I thought at the time. My first destination was the X-ray room, why? Well...it was the first room I came by. I was just about to round a corner when a gruff voice stopped me.

"So that's Doc Young." This made me finally glance up at the TV screen to see a woman speaking, wasn't she one of the doctors that needed saving?

"Yeah, she can operate on me any day." Another one said, I frowned, un amused at this comment and swiftly rounded the corner readying myself for attack.

"Didn't your mommies ever teach you manners?" I asked as I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest while sinking into one side. They all frowned and beat their fists, ready to beat the shit out of me, I smirked and ran forward immediately taking them down. My fists went every which way and I was stepping over unconscious bodies to the door before I knew it. I pushed through it and observed the room making sure no one was going to randomly come out and shoot me. When I was sure nothing was going to I walked in more and the door conveniently shut behind me. At first when I walked in, I didn't really see and hear much, until I took about a step deeper in I heard a voice from behind a wall.

"Why are you doing this? I have done exactly what you've asked." I paused momentarily in mid step to listen, I took note how I had done that a lot through this journey.

"Look, you think I care? Stop your whining and listen good!" A gruff voice ordered her sternly, I stood in my place, I had stopped my whining and was listening good.

"If anyone goes near you without Joker's express permission, then I've been ordered to make sure you are taken out ASAP, looks like you're our bargaining chip." By the time he was halfway through with that sentence I was already on the move, finding a way to get in while taking out all the guards. I bit my bottom lip and took a step back, glancing over the walls curiously. Maybe with the right amount of explosions in the right place, I'd be able to cave in the walls. Weird thought, but it's all I had to try on. I glanced around once more and started to smear explosive gel on one of the walls, I didn't have Joker's express permission to see Dr. Young, but he was just going to have to deal with it. I snuck over around the room to another wall after placing a hand on it to see if I could blow through it, while continuing to listen in.

"Gotta tell ya, the boss is all over this job. Planned like a military operation. Friends on the inside and out. Only thing he didn't plan on was that red headed brat showin' up and stickin' her nose in the wrong business." I couldn't help but smirk as I smeared more explosive gel onto another wall.

"I am quite aware that this job, as you call it, requires friends. What I wanna know is why you chose me. Did Joker specify me? Why don't you let me talk to him? I'm sure we can settle this." I'm not quite sure why I hadn't hit the blowy up button yet, some part of me wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Lady, if I have to tell you once more, I am going to hurt you. You understand? Shut the hell up!" And that was enough listening, time to blow shit up. I pressed the button causing the walls to move in while exploding, knocking out every thug that had a gun. I heard Doctor Young let out a panicked 'Please God no' as it exploded. I stood there where the crumbled wall remained, impressed by the way it happened.

"Coool..." I glanced up at the doctor. "Hiya." I greeted nonchalantly as I stepped into the room, as she saw me she stood up straight and placed a hand on her hip.

"What's going on?" She ordered as she tried to sound stern, I stood there for a couple moments expressionless.

"Well, you're welcome for saving your life." I replied sarcastically as I turned to leave, no way was I going to deal with an ungrateful bitch. However she stopped me with a slightly more polite tone.

"They were talking like they were in control, is it true that Joker escaped?" She asked, I turned back around and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You clearly haven't been paying much attention have you? Alright then," I breathed a sigh. "Yeah, it's true. He escaped. Can I ask how you're connected with him?" I asked, knowing she must have been somehow with the way the conversation went between her and the assholes that were now scattered among the floor.

"I'd been studying Joker's case for months when he broke out. The warden was very specific he wanted Joker cured." She explained to me, I arched an eyebrow curiously, why was that not more surprising?

"Well, I'm gonna guess and say, if he let a psychopathic clown run around the street blowing up buildings freely, it wouldn't really get him a lot of votes for Mayor." I replied, she rolled her eyes and sunk into her hip more. Surprisingly unprofessional in my eyes, then again, what would being professional do in a situation like this?

"That'll be the least of his-" Before she could finish it seemed like a horrible thought struck through her mind, I could see it on her expression.

"Oh god..." She breathed looking down at the floor then back up at me. "I almost forgot. They said they were moving through the facility, hunting down the other doctors." She explained, I nodded calmly in response, if I freaked out what good would that do for her?

"Yeah, I know. I'm working on that right now, I just found you first. While I go find the others just stay here, okay? It's dangerous out there." I told her as I turned to leave, but a question of hers stopped me in mid-step.

"Then why are you going out there?" She asked, I froze and scrunched my face up in thought. That was a good question. Why was 'I' doing this? Couldn't the adults that had training do this? How could a 16 year old girl save an entire asylum from a hostile takeover? Then an answer came to my head. Like the way I had been doing it...that's how. Somehow, I was getting through this. Slowly I was, as I made mistakes and learned from them on the way I was actually doing this. I had to come up with the only reply I could think of.

"I have to." I didn't even look back at her as I said that, I just took in a deep breath and continued back through the door where I came from. I swung it open and headed out while holding my head as I continued to the next room. As I made my way down the hall way while my eyes scanned the path around, I glanced up only to see a giant box in the middle of the hall, I stopped and glanced around suspiciously.

"Okay..." I stated simply. "I'll play along." I finished as I took cautious steps toward the box, of course I didn't trust what was inside, what was in it? A bomb? A knife? A pie? As I inched closer the whole thing spontaneously popped open. I yelped and shielded myself as fake chattering teeth littered the floor, I glanced down at them, emotionless as I realized that's what I was afraid of. I should have guessed they would be fake novelty items. I rolled my eyes and continued on down the hallway. My eyes traveled up to the sign hanging above and I read the bold lettering in my mind. Surgery. I shivered, I hated surgery, and I remember I had to go through it twice when I was 6, but the reason why I had to was not important. I didn't need that memory clogging my mind and making me lose focus. I shook my head to get the unwanted thoughts out and swung open the door, attempting to stride through but failing misserably. I immediately took notice how the room was slightly bigger than the other one, I also took notice of the strapped in Doctor across the room. I quickly forgot about the size and jogged over.

"Amber!" The man frantically called, I smirked mentally, another point for another person who knew my name. I straightened up for whatever authority I actually had and attempted to calm him down.

"It's alright," I assured him. "You should be safe now." I informed him, his look of panic however was still there, I was curious to why.

"But...but, it's a trap!" He told me quickly, I arched an eyebrow, his words processing in my mind.

"Huh...guess I should have figured that." I stated out loud as my eyes shifted up to the three TV screens that hung from the wall, to my non surprise and displeasure Joker's ugly mug appeared onscreen.

"Well, I must say you certainly have a ways to go before you come even close to 'world's greatest detective', Ambsy." He told me, I just nodded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, right now I'm kinda 'girl who runs around stopping crazy clowns'. But at least I can detect 'some' things." I replied, he leaned forward at this with a curious tilt of his head.

"Really? How do you do it, then?" He asked me, I arched an eyebrow with a look of un-interest painted on my face before I decided to give him an answer.

"Do I really need to answer that?" I asked, he just leaned back in his chair, I noticed by the look on his face he was bored of this conversation.

"Oh what the hell, get down there boys. See if she can 'detect' being punched in the face!" He ordered hotly, I turned around to face the men now jumping from the higher platform down to my level.

"I probably could, if they ever get the chance to hit me." I stated out loud with a smirk as I ran into battle, I readied my fists and threw the first punch. It all went downhill from there. I grabbed incoming fists, kicked a few men in the crotch, and even head butted a few. I cart wheeled towards the last one and sprang up in the air while kicking him in the face. I landed back down on my feet as he flew back and landed on the ground on his back unconscious.

"What are you waiting for April Fool's day? Get down there now!" Joker ordered once more as more men came down to try and beat the shit out of me, I laughed and cracked my knuckles, this was only getting easier every time I did it. As I went through another round of men I felt the energy inside me increase more, I noticed my punches getting stronger with each hit I dished out, it was odd. This whole experience was making me...stronger in a way. As I took the last man down I rubbed my knuckles with a slight wince and looked back up at the TV screens.

"I'm just softenin' ya up Ambsy, think of it as a preview to the main event." He squealed happily with a laugh, until I gave him my answer. I stood up straight and tall and once again ignored the pain and fatigue that surged through my body.

"I'm looking forward to it." I told him sternly and with slight anger, he stopped in mid laughter and looked at me through the screen, me expression remained the same all except for a small smirk I couldn't help. After a few moments of staring he frowned dramatically and leaned forward in his seat.

"Don't get too full of yourself, kiddo. You won't be saying that when the time comes, you'll see." The screen cut off after that, and that's when I noticed something. He was actually responding to what I was saying. No more ignoring me and changing the subject, or brushing off my words as if they meant nothing, he responded to words I actually said...weird. Maybe it was that the longer I was in the game, the more the characters became adapted to me being there. It was my own stupid philosophy but in a way it kind of made sense. As I went on with these thoughts I had almost completely forgotten about the strapped in doctor that was probably having a panic attack right about now. I hurried over to him as he wiggled a bit in panic.

"Please get me out of this thing!" I looked over the platform curiously and blankly, questioning myself as to how.

"Okay...uh...eenie, meanie minie-...oh hell there's only one switch on here." I told myself as I pulled it, and soon the restraints around his arms, legs, and head came off. He sat up with a sigh of relief and looked down at the ground as if he was ashamed of something, after a few moments, he spoke.

"I'm sorry...I tried to tell you, I couldn't speak." I nodded my head in sympathy and understanding, I know I would have felt the same way.

"It's alright, I understand. But you don't have to worry about me, I'm learning how to eat punks like these for breakfast." I forced a laugh but unfortunately he didn't find it all too funny, I frowned as I noticed the lack of humor in this asylum. The humor there was, was Joker and to be honest seeing him face to face didn't make him all that funny. Of course in the cartoons he was hilarious, I loved seeing every minute of him on screen. But now that I knew him? He was more of a pain in the ass annoyance than he was my favorite comic book villain. My conversation with Doctor Chen ended there as I turned around to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, again like with Doctor Young I stopped but didn't turn back to look at him. I just simply answered.

"To find the last doctor. You just stay here." I ordered, with that I left pushing open the door and heading back down the hall. As I exited the Surgery room and headed back up the staircase I came from I noticed another present sitting up waiting for me. Like last time as I neared it the whole thing exploded, I only recoiled slightly in fear as even more chattering teeth bounced and hopped along the ground. I rolled my eyes and whipped out a batarang and flipped it open, then with a flick of my wrist threw them at the teeth. As I hit the last one Joker's voice echoed off the walls from the speakers.

"I'm not sure if I can keep it a secret any longer, I have two old friends coming to the party who are just 'dying' to meet you. One of them is just terrified you'll leave without saying hello. The other...well, let's just say he's going to have a fun time getting to know you." Joker chuckled and soon his voice disappeared from my hearing. My eyebrows scrunched together in thought as I slowly headed off to the next room. Terrified I would leave...Scarecrow. I didn't think he'd really be fun to hang around with. I supposed I should have guessed I'd run into him at the asylum sooner or later. The other person that Joker mentioned was still a mystery though. That one wasn't a corny joke that hinted to the next person I would see, guess that one I would just have to wait and see. I finally made it to the last door, 'Observation', where I saw some guards talking in a huddle, I stopped in mid step with my eyes increasing a bit in size, not knowing they were there.

"Who's the guard?" One asked, I stood silently and listened, wondering when or if they would eventually see me.

"That mean son of a bitch is Cash." Another replied. Cash? Officer Cash? The guy who only had one hand, that Cash? Without another thought I cleared my throat and the three men turned their heads to me. One of the men chuckled and took a step forward, banging his pipe repeatedly against his palm.

"Look who's come to join the party." With a sneer he charged forwards to me and swung the piece of metal, I barely dodged it with a startled yelp as I wasn't all too ready for the attack. After he swung I managed to get a hit to his head in which he fell over in pain because of. While I was looking at the pipe guy another buff henchman tried to attack thinking he caught me off guard. I swiftly turned and grabbed his fist, twisting it while punching him right in the face, knocking him over and out. The last one however somehow caught me off guard, the pipe collided with my back and I fell forward with a yelp into the wall. When I turned around I found the henchman's hands on my shoulders as he pinned me to the wall. I grunted but remained still knowing the worse thing to do was to struggle, I also ignored the cold tears of pain that slowly slid down my cheeks. My eyes locked with the man's as he chuckled, the clown makeup on his face was peeling and his breath was disgusting.

"Joker's gonna mess you up, bitch." He smirked as he was about to make his next move, but I didn't give him the chance. My knee went up and slammed in between his legs, he cried out in pain and stumbled back as I snatched the pipe from him and swung it forcefully to his face. As soon as the two collided he fell over and crashed into the ground on his back.

"We'll see," I started and was about to walk to the door, but I stopped and turned back around to the unconcious body. "Bitch." I finished as I threw the pipe at him, it bounced off his stomach and clanked to the ground, rolling slightly before it stopped. I grunted and pushed through the doors, my expression softened and a wave of panic hit me when I saw the scene in front of me.

"Boss, it's done." A man spoke into a walkie talkie, I was gonna take a wild guess and say he was talking to Joker. "The room is full of gas and Captain Hook is stuck in there." I took slow and calm steps towards them, just listening while my brain was forced to work rapidly in planning out my next move to take them out.

"Thing is, Razor didn't get out in time. He's stuck in there too." The man complained, as I edged closer to them, not only could I hear Joker's reply, but I also saw Officer Cash and another doctor on the other side of a wall of glass.

"Well that'll teach him to dilly-dally. Don't let anyone out of there. Even Razor, he's failed me and I don't like failures." Was the clown's reply, I smirked.

"Funny, niether do I." Immediately I released my fists and they started hitting the men, I heard a chuckle from Cash as he cheered me on.

"Go Amber!" The fight ended with a high kick to the head and the man fell back, crashing into his side with a groan before he slipped into unconciousness. I rolled my shoulders back, the tension and soarness began to make them tingle, I glanced over at Cash and headed over nonchalantely. When I reached him I leaned against the glass casually with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey there Cash, you ever think sometimes you need to take a step back and ask yourself 'just how in the hell did I get here'?" I asked, he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"Everyday." He replied, I came away from the glass with a nod, then scanned over the room for a possible way in. If there was a way in, it wouldn't be obvious with a gigantic sign and large flashy lights.

"What happened?" I asked as my eyes scanned the lower part of the walls before slipping up to the higher part of the walls for perhaps a vent or something.

"There was an alarm in Medical. I heard someone shouting and found the Doc lying on the floor. When I went to help him, the room was flooded with gas. These doors locked down, we can't get out, don't know how long we can last." I racked my brain for something encouraging to say, but nothing turned up, my mouth opened but Joker's voice was the one to speak.

"How brave." He said with a slight sneer burried into his voice. "Let's give Mr. Cash a great big hand! He could use one." At this Joker let out a dark mocking chuckle, but I didn't care, I finally saw my way up. I grappled up to the vents and pulled myself up, while doing so I questioned how my arms hadn't fallen off yet.

"You'll be laughin' out of your butt when I get outta here." At this I chuckled, that was actually way more funnier than what Joker said. I jumped over to the other side of the vents and yanked off the cover, my poor nails.

"Lighten up, homes. I'm just messin' with ya." Joker replied, I couldn't exactly hear Cash's reply as I crawled on my knees and squeezed into the vents. In an odd kind of way I felt as if I was an 8 year old again, crawling through the plastic tubes at the playground, however this wasn't anything like that, not even close. Cash's voice was the thing that knocked me out of my strange thoughts and back to reality, at least I think it was reality.

"You've got to help us, if you can clear the room me and the doc can get outta here!" Made sense in my mind, I finally crawled out of the vents and stood up to my full height, while dusting off my skinnies. My eyes slipped up slowly to examine the room around me, I was high up on some platform thing. My eyes fell down and I saw the green gas that lingered and poisoned the area below. Joker gas. It was so weird to be looking at it in real life. Memories once again flashed to when I was younger, watching the TV show and seeing Joker use his famous gas, I would always laugh.

Not this time.

As my eyes observed the lower part a thought struck me...I bit my bottom lip and looked around the whole room. I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted.

"Cash! Can you hear me?" I shouted in question, I waited a few moments before I heard Cash reply over some sort of intercom.

"I can hear you fine Amber." He replied, I nodded and let a subtle sigh of relief slip out from between my lips even if my body was still tense from worry.

"I have no idea what I'm doing!" I finished, when I had I un-cupped my hands and waited for his answer with the patience I surprisingly still had. I stepped to the edge and glanced down once more at the gas, it was hard to keep my eyes off of it.

"There are three switches, each connected to the fan circulation in the room. You hit the switch, you turn on the fans," I finished his sentence but mainly spoke to my myself.

"And clear out the room." My view immediately switched to look around the room for the first button.

"Bingo." Cash replied, I nodded while at the same time my eyes locked onto the first button. I slowly reached for the belt and slowly pulled out a batarang, my eyes fixed on the button. I needed to aim for this, and not having aim was no excuse, I needed to hit that switch no matter what. I glanced down at the batarang tightly gripped in my hand and breathed a deep sigh. I relaxed my body and brought my hand back, then it flung forward and I released the batarang. It spliced through the air and glided right into the button, I couldn't help but smile a bit in joy, I did it. I hurried over to the clear path and jumped along to reach the next clear platform where I could get the remaining two switches. I glanced down at the gate like material I was standing on and noticed the switch was right under my feet. I backed up as much as I could and ran forward, jumping to the next platform. My hands barely got a grip on the side as I pulled myself up, pulling up onto these things was way worse than doing pull ups in gym class. When I finally had my feet back on what felt close enough to ground I turned to where I just stood and threw a batarang at the control switch that was in sight. It slammed into it and more of the gas slowly started to clear away. I figured that enough of the fans were on to clear out the room, but hey, this was a video game. Things weren't done until you did all parts of the level.

"Power to fan two, she's doing it doc, we'll be out of here soon, stay cool." I heard Cash's voice, I smiled gently and turned to my left but my smile dissapeared when I saw a man hanging in the air. I jumped down to a lower plateform and tried not to fall off when I focused my attention on the man once more. He looked paniced, and he was wearing clown makeup. Razor. I bit my lip and looked at the floor below him, I knew the last switch must have been in there. My eyes quickly shifted between Razor and the floor, I had a plan, but it was crazy. I released my lip while taking out a batarang, I had to try, that's all I knew. I sighed and threw the batarang at the rope, like I had hoped it cut it swiftly and Razor crashed right through the floor, revealing a gaping hole where I could see the switch. So Razor wouldn't die of laughter I quickly took out another batarang and flung it at the switch. However, while I was doing so something happened. I'm not sure what. I lost my balance while throwing and before I knew it.

I fell.

I was on the floor, giggling, the gas filled my nose and my sides began to hurt. My eyes filled up with tears from laughter, I couldn't stop. While I was laughing I couldn't help but hear Joker laughing along with me.

Laughter...laughter...

I blacked out.

**Holy crap...that was fun to write :3 I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Certainly a long one but I owe you guys for my sort of absence. But hey! You all know what chapter is next *dramatic drum roll* That's right! Scarecrow's chapter! The one you all seemed to be waiting for! I hope I won't let you guys down. **

**Review Responses:**

**deathchild221: I loved and hated the ending to Arkham City at the same time. I won't lie when saying I cried like a baby at the end, yet I was jumping around like a maniac at the same time, lol. It's just that good of a game!**

**Crystalmaiden62: I'm never gonna give up on this story hun, my stories are like my babies. Gotta keep feeding them so they grow, thanks for reviewing! ;)**

**dglsprincess105: Honey, it'll be even MORE awesome than they say, trust me. And as I said in the beginning of this chapter, there will certainly be a seque****l ;)**

**Ultraman Nexus: There will most definently be a sequel, thanks for reading!**

**GadgetCid: Thanks so much! It was my goal since the beginning! **

**Juu50x: Amber certainly is taking a whole lot of pressure isn't she? You can bet she'll have a few mental break downs, especially with Scarecrow ;) And I felt the same way with Arkham City, such a great game isn't it?**

**Love you all! *MWAH***


	10. Cuts and Bruises

**Helloooooo everyone! Dreamer here with another chapter! As the temporary author's note (that's not up anymore) explained, I will be updating more frequently and I'm sorry for the slightly long absense. I'm also terribly sorry that this chapter...is not the Scarecrow chapter (Ducks from a pitchfork being thrown at her head) I know! I know! I really am sorry! But I didn't notice how much needed to go on before I go to Scarecrow and I thought things needed to stop somewhere! Personally, I don't like where the chapter ended, but I needed to end it somewhere :/ I hope you all enjoy it though anyways and don't be afraid to review :) Thankies!**

**Chapter 10: Cuts and Bruises**

Death felt weird.

I thought it would feel cozy and warm as all the troubles of the world would be released from within you.

Nope.

It felt cold and uncomfortable.

"Amber..."

Was that God?...or Satin?

"Amber."

No...no that sounded like Officer Cash.

"Amber wake up, kid." My heart beat began to race as I felt my eyes twitch and slowly peel open, the light from the room quickly flooded my vision and stung in my mind. My eyes snapped tightly shut again to block out the sudden unwanted light. I muttered something about not being a kid but it mainly came out in slurs as the words couldn't escape from my lips.

"Thank God, she's waking up." At the sound of Cash's voice I attempted to open my eyes again, when I did I managed to keep them open so my vision could get adjusted. I had a splitting headache, my lungs hurt, and my body was sore. I blinked a few times before noticing Cash and the doctor standing over me, when they took notice of me I saw the doctor collapse in relief and Cash let out a smirk. I took in a deep breath but grimaced when a burning sensation spread through my lungs, it felt as if they had been crushed. Cash took a step back from me and held out his hand, I glanced at it while questioning myself whether or not I had the will to stand. I sucked up whatever energy was slowly returning to me and grabbed his hand, with surprising strength he lifted me up back on my feet.

"How you feelin'?" His voice made my ears ring in pain, I tried to shake it off as I quickly gathered up a reply.

"Lousy." Was all I could say, and even if that answer may have been brief, it matched exactly how I felt. Cash placed a hand on my shoulder a little too hard as I almost fell over due to lack of balance. My eyes scanned over the room and noticed everything was strangely calm, my eyes reached the doctor and then finished with Cash.

"I...guess I hit the switch?" I asked more than stated, Cash placed his hands on his hips and nodded, I couldn't help but scan the room once more because of this.

"The gas cleared out pretty much before you hit the ground," Mentally I cringed at hearing this, it's not every day you hear that you crashed into the ground from a platform that was more than 6 feet high.

"You only got hit with a little bit of the clown's gas, but even that can still mess with your mind." I took a deep breath as another burning sensation quickly spread through my lungs, I winced and coughed slightly.

"How long was I out?" I asked after a few moments of silence that were held too long for my liking, Cash's face twisted for a moment before he finally decided to answer me.

"10 minutes, maybe 15." I wasn't pleased with this answer, my eyes burrowed in frustration at this and my palm smacked into my forehead.

"Shit." I hissed through clenched teeth as my fingers gently began to massage my temples. "I've wasted so much time." Without a second thought I was headed to the door, but just as my hand reached the door and I placed it on the cool surface a voice stopped me.

"Hold on a minute Amber." I turned to Cash and arched an eyebrow, both agitated and confused as to why he stopped me, I had just stated I was wasting time, why did he need to help with that?

"You're in no condition to be goin' around and fighting." He told me, though it sounded more like an order. He was ordering me around, after I just saved his butt? That's gratitude for you. I took a deep breath and released it as an attempt to get rid of this sudden anger I had. It wasn't really towards Officer Cash, it was mainly towards myself since I was so clumsy enough to trip over my own feet and fall.

"Sorry Cash, but I have no other choice. I've come too far to stop now." Our eyes locked and we stared at each other in silence, both of us questioning as to why and how we were here. Yet, even with these questions we both knew I had a job to do, and I needed to get back to that job. Cash was silent now, so I took that as my cue to leave. I pushed open the door and walked through, down the hall from the way I came. I wobbled a bit as I walked down the hall, and I couldn't help but blink to get rid of the fuzziness in my eyes.

I pushed through a door and down another hall as I continued to try and piece myself back together from the fall. As I rounded a corner I felt like I was once again going to collapse, but that quickly left my mind as I saw another conveniently placed present in the middle of my way. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was just going to be another set of chattering teeth. I slowly limped towards it, but when it exploded, I assure you teeth, is not what came out. Before I could comprehend much cool silver slit my arm and I howled in pain. My eyes slipped up from the ground as I saw a man dueling double blades, apparently that's what came out of the box. I clenched my teeth tightly and tears flowed from my eyes in streams as I used my feet to attack. I kicked the man in the torso and he stumbled back, then without much thought I picked up a chair and swung it at his head. After the two had collided he was quickly on the ground unconscious and the chair slipped from my hands crashing onto the floor. I couldn't help it if I was fighting dirty now, this was becoming more of an attempt to stay alive than it was to save the people. I glanced at my shoulder as blood glistened from the cut, it hadn't hurt too much now, and I was thankful that I could still move my arm. I glanced down at the man I had just taken down and bent down towards him while wiping the tears from my face with my good arm, I grabbed one of his knives and cut off most of his sleeve. When I was done I stood back up straight and continued to walk on while wrapping my wound up with the sleeve. Just as I had tied it tightly a voice rang through my head and through the halls.

"I've got ringside seats for the big event!" Joker started, I huffed in annoyance and surprisingly, I began to run. "Harley's bringing the popcorn, I can't wait!" Joker sure liked to build up the 'big event' he had planned. My expression couldn't help but twist in deep thought, knowing the Joker, it had to be big. An uncontrolled shiver flew down my spine as I realized I wasn't ready for the finale yet. Sure I wanted to go home and get out of the dismal asylum, but I wanted to end up alive. In order for that to happen I needed more time, no doubt everything I came across would help me for the final fight, at least that's what I prayed. Before I could think more on the subject I glanced up at the door to the room I had left the doctors that I previously saved in and skid to a hault, breathing to regain lost breath from my sprint. I took in a deep one and pulled open the door.

I found the doctors looking over a Joker thug that I had taken down, but their attention quickly turned to me after they had heard the door. The red haired doctor was the first to speak as she wrung her hands nervously.

"It's you. Did you find them, the other doctors? Are they okay?" I nodded my head in reply as a way to calm her, though I didn't blame her for being hysterical in the first place.

"You look terrible. Arkham seems to be wearing you down, maybe-" The doctor was cut off there.

"Amber." I heard Cash call my name, I stood up straight and turned to him only to see Doctor Young trailing behind him. "We've got another problem." He told me, at this I threw up my arms slightly with a bit of carelessness in the air.

"What else is new?" I raised my voice in question rhetorically, when I was done I released a sigh and turned my attention to Doctor Young to see what she had to say.

"I need to get back to the Mansion. All my research notes are there, we can't risk Joker getting his hands on them." The gears in my head began to turn rapidly at her words, Doctor Young had some notes that Joker wanted?

Great.

"You can't go outside Doctor, it's a madhouse out there." Before I could pardon the expression Doctor Young frowned in annoyance and clenched her fists.

"It's my life work," She started defensively. "I don't expect a child to-" I stopped her right there, feeling all of my anger suddenly rush through my entire body.

"I am 'not' a child." For a moment, I didn't recognize the sternness in my own voice, it sounded strange, but it scared me. Because of the energy I had used to raise my voice I felt a quick flash of dizziness and I rocked a bit over my own feet, but I tried to make that go unnoticed. Doctor Young blinked and took a brief moment to absorb what was just said to her, she finally frowned in reply and spoke her thoughts.

"Child or not, you really don't have the authority to-"

"I'll get her there, Amber." At the sound of Officer Cash's voice hitting my ears I turned to him, he turned to me and continued, it was almost as if he knew I was pissed off and he was trying to calm me.

"If you ask me, it's about time for a little payback." I couldn't blame him for that, thinking back on what had been done to him, I would want some payback too if I was him. I just had to make sure he didn't go too overboard with it. My face scrunched up in thought as I pinched the bridge of my nose and began to rub my temples, I felt my headache getting wose. I didn't like the idea, as much as I sympathized with Cash I didn't want him going out there with all the freaks and crazies. That's when something hit me. Doctor Young was right. I really didn't have the authority to be ordering these adults around, what made me think I did? Was it because I was the one saving them? Was that a good enough reason? I hoped so. So far, most of them had been listening to me, and they did depend on me. I suppose that's what worried me though, what would happen when I gave the wrong order? I didn't want to think about that now as I finally decided to answer Cash.

"I don't know...maybe-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as a beeping that sounded close to an alarm, but gentler, rang through the room. My body tensed at the sound and I released my grip on my nose as my eyes frantically glided over the room to figure out what it was, I quickly went from face to face of the people standing around me.

"What's that?" I asked, the red haired doctor looked around with a bit of panic dug into her features, she turned to me as I saw fear glisten in her eyes for a brief moment.

"The elevator." She replied, it was clear she was scared as I now clearly heard it in her voice, my eyebrows burrowed at her response though as I once again scanned the group.

"Well who called it?" I noticed the agitation in my voice as my arms raised from my sides slightly in a shrug before I set them back down.

"It wasn't us," I quickly turned to the red haired doctor once more. "It's coming from the lower floor." She informed me, I immediately guessed it was probably Joker sending his men up to our location, at this I bit my bottom lip in frustration as the wheels turned in my head quickly to form a plan of what to do next. My brain had still been trying to recover from exhaustion, it was getting harder for me to focus and as I thought of this all the wounds and bruises on my body stung harshly. I tried my best to hide my wince by biting my lip again as I looked up from the floor.

"Crap...ok um," I turned to Cash with the upper half of my body as the wheels turned faster. "Officer Cash, you take Doctor Young to get her notes from the mansion, but be careful." I turned my full body to the other doctors as the ringing began to make my heart pump rapidly from tension and worry.

"As for the rest, go to another room and lock yourselves in." Cash was immediately gone with Doctor Young and I noticed the other doctors began to scatter, but one doctor, the bald man, turned back to me.

"What about you?" He asked, I glanced at him and stood up tall as I clenched my fists to look like I knew what I was doing.

"I'll handle things in here." That answer seemed to satisfy him enough as he hurried off with the others out of the room, when I was sure they were gone I grabbed the grapple out from the belt and zipped up to a gargoyle, holding back a scream as the zip through the air pulled and stretched my sore muscles. As soon as I perched myself up on the stone creature I ignored the cold tears pouring down my cheeks and focused on the three thugs that had entered the room from the elevator.

"The boss says she's in here somewhere, spread out!" One ordered, I noticed the group follow the orders as they split up throughout the room, I tried to get my breath steady as I watched closely, my eyes moving from each one. For a moment, part of me was afraid my loud beating heart would give away my position, then another part of me reminded myself on how rediculous that sounded. I spotted one of the thugs going off on their own and knew he was the first to go, but part of me didn't want to swing on another gargoyle, so using my grapple I managed to silently get down from the gargoyle onto my feet. I put the grapple away and silently made my way towards the man while sticking to the shadows, I thanked my black shirt, dark pants, and black shoes for helping with that. I crouched down low and followed him, when I was sure he was completely off guard and no one else was watching I took him out. I guided him to lay on the floor and slipped off into the shadows before anyone could notice. After a few moments of waiting I heard voices from behind the wall I was hiding behind.

"Oh God, got someone down." One voice said, it only took about a few seconds before I heard another pair of footsteps heading over.

"You think it was the girl?" Another voice asked. "Of course it was her!" The first voice replied, and I could only smirk as I heard the slight nervous tone the man had to him.

"We gotta find her, now!" The voice continued, at this I stepped out of the shaddows and took out a batarang, when I through it one of the men went down and the other one turned to me. Before he could even think about pulling the trigger however, I charged and tackled him to the ground, he landed on his back with me on top of him and I head butted him. He was out in a few seconds as I held my head, that probably wasn't the smartest move to do considering my state at the moment. I got up from the fallen henchman and rubbed my temples, that is until a pain came from behind my legs, it hit the middle where my knees would be which made me tumble over. I grunted and slammed onto the ground as I glanced up to see the henchman I had hit with the batarang, apparently that wasn't enough. He growled at me and pointed the gun dangerously close to my face, immediately my face paled and my body went stiff.

"You're going down, brat." He hissed through clenched teeth, with a shaking body I looked up at him, and that's when I realized, no way was I going to let this be it. I grabbed the gun and pushed it up away from me and yelped when a shot rang out, my foot collided with his stomach as he stumbled back. I quickly stood up and grabbed the gun from him and smacked him in the face with the butt of it, he tumbled over with a cry of pain. I turned to the fallen man annd glared at him with a stone cold expression.

"P..please, don't shoot! I didn't mean it!" Don't shoot...those words echoed through my head a million times over. Don't shoot? Why would he say that? It took me few moments to think it over, and that was then I realized the gun was held tightly in my hands, and the barrel was aimed right at him. My face went expressionless as my whole body froze, my eyes slipped down to the gun in my hands and that's when pure horror struck my face. I threw the gun down on the ground, what the hell was I thinking? I couldn't kill him. I couldn't. It wasn't in me at all to kill someone, I could never. I blinked and shakily turned around to the man who was still cowering on the ground, I walked over to him and stared at him deeply in the eyes. Behind the clown makeup he stared back, I knew deep in my eyes there was something that was telling him I was sorry for even thinking about it. With no words I banged him in the head to make sure he was finally out. Once I was sure he was I turned back to the gun I had thrown. What possessed me to even think about it? This may have been a video game, but it felt like real life, and that was enough to know I couldn't take someone's life, even if they deserved it by taking others. I shook my head and turned away, not even wanting to look at it in fear of knowing what could have happened if I didn't catch myself.

Thankfully, my mind was taken off that thought when I saw that the elevator doors were now opened. I arched an eyebrow and glanced around a bit in question as to who could have opened the doors. Why were they all of a sudden working, and for what reason? Was it a trap? At the moment I didn't care, it was really the only way I could have gone. With a deep yet shakey breath, I glanced around one more time and clenched my fists before stepping in.

**I'm so sorry! . I promised you all the Scarecrow chapter and I still didn't put it up yet! Next one for sure! I can't avoid it any longer, I promise he'll be up next! Please don't kill me for not posting it! Like I said in the first note, I'll be posting up more chapters quickly, so you can all expect the Scarecrow chapter, sometime this week, probably Wednesday. No promises, but that's what I'm aiming for! Alright everyone, tootles for now! I bid you all adue! (Bows)**


	11. Hallucinations

**So...heeeey everyone. Surprised I'm not dead? Let me start off by saying how ashamed I am of myself. I should stop promising that I'd be updating more often when that's clearly not the case, I apologize to my loyal readers and reviewers. But I haven't forgotten this story. Being a senior with collages and jobs and stuff like that has taken a toll on me more than I thought it would, but really that shouldn't be my whole excuse. I have been fairly lazy. But, all excuses aside, I'm here with the next chapter. Yes, the Scarecrow chapter :) The beginning anyways because there was surprisingly a lot to write that took up some space, heh. So, I hope you all enjoy :)**

**Chapter 11: Hallucinations**

This had bad idea written all over it. Still, it was the only option I had. I let the cool musty air of the elevator hit me as the gate to it slid shut soon followed by the door, a sensation of nerves racked my entire body as my fists clenched and unclenched in anticipation. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. The elevators just magically started operating? Not likely, I highly doubted I was having a stroke of luck, those didn't seem very common in this game. I chewed on my bottom lip and scanned around, my eyes darting every which way, I was waiting for the elevator to start moving, to rumble, just something.

"Too easy!" I jerked in brief surprise and turned around swiftly to find the monitor in the elevator had flicked on. "Think about it, I've got you trapped in a little metal box. Hanging precariously over a deadly drop. What say I just blow the emergency brakes and drop you like a sack of puppies?" Ignoring his analogy my eyes widened slightly as I stumbled back a bit, my eyes moved rapidly around the small enclosed space.

"Say good night, kiddo." I squeezed my eyes shut and waited, my whole body tensed.

"Boom!" As soon as his mocking laughter hit my ears my eyes slowly peeled open and my muscles relaxed, I looked at him in slight confusion as he slapped his knee with laughter.

"Only kidding, Ambsy." I frowned, my eyes turned cold as the elevator jerked somewhat and began to slide down to one of the lower floors. Joker waved a hand dismissively at my look towards him and continued, he pointed a finger at me through the screen and his mouth widened into one of his famous smiles that I used to enjoy as a kid, but now found it as a threat to my life.

"Got a few more surprises in store for you." His voice suddenly dropped to a vicious low dripping with pleasure. "Prepare to face your fears." His expression and mood instantaneously snapped back to joy as he continued.

"All of them!" I opened my mouth to say something in retort but stopped whatever I had planned as I felt a burning sensation in my lungs. I coughed harshly and felt the world momentarily spin, the sensation spread quickly like a virus through my body. My brain felt as though it was humming and my ears were clogged with my own coughing and the sound of Joker's high shriek of a laugh. I blinked and suddenly the strange feeling vanished, the elevator jerked to a halt just as the monitor clicked off, returning to the regular Arkham logo. I breathed in deeply to make sure the strange feeling was truly gone. What was that? Did the Joker poison me? If so with what? Was there just something stuck in my throat? It was extremely hard to tell what was coincidental and what was really supposed to happen, my brain was on overdrive attempting to separate the two. When I was sure I was well enough to continue and brushed away the strange incident completely, I stood up straight and waited for the doors to slide open.

"Please, Dr. Crane, don't do this!" As soon as the distress in the voice hit my ears I hesitantly stepped through the open doors and glanced around, leaving my pace a slow walk as I made sure to stay cautious.

"There is no Crane," My heart beat pounded harshly in my chest as I continued down the hall that seemed to be stretching.

"They're all over me!" A voice shouted in disgust and panic, I raised an eyebrow yet kept my pace reasonable as I approached the glass window closer.

"Only Scarecrow." The spine tingling voice sent a shiver down my spine, raking my body with harsh shivers as I peered through the window hesitantly, my eyes alert and most likely glossed over with fear that I dared not to show. Through the glass window I saw doctors stumbling around the room in fear, nearly scratching off their skin to get invisible forces off their bodies. My eyes darted from each men while my mind furiously tried to quickly piece together what the hell was going on.

"Get me outta here!" I screamed and stumbled back almost tripping over my feet and falling to the floor when a body suddenly pressed against the window. "Please, someone! Oh god!" He cried in despair, I slowly and hesitantly neared him with a few steps but stopped completely when I saw a shadow illuminate clearly on the back wall of the room. I tensed and my body jerked forward as I ran to a set of bars sealing me from the hallway to the room, I grabbed on and yanked. A good part of me knew that it wouldn't work but the other small part of me didn't care and wanted me to get in to help those people. I stopped when a figure, presumably the one that casted the shadow, slinked by so swiftly I hardly got a chance to see it. As my body relaxed and my grip slipped from the bars I knew that I didn't need to see the figure in order to know who it was. Scarecrow. It was silent aside from my deep breathing, I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples attempting to straighten my thoughts, I knew it was pointless, but I had to try. I needed to think. I needed a plan.

"Oh! It looks like the good doctor has started early." My eyes slowly peeled open as they slipped up to the ceiling, showing pure annoyance. "Your appointment isn't for hours! I'm sure you'll be buzzed through when he's ready." I rolled my eyes and glanced around for somewhere to go, when my gaze caught on to a week structured wall I took out the explosive gel with slightly shaking hands, I hadn't gotten over the fiasco I had just witnessed. It took me a few good seconds to spread it on, I made sure to step back a good distance and pressed the detonator. After the wall had opened up and the sound from the falling rumble had settled, Joker's voice clicked back on through the speakers.

"Tell me Ambsy," I paused for the briefest of moments with my walking at the sound of his voice, every time he said that awful variation of my name I couldn't help but stop to hear what he had to say.

"What are you really scared of?" My eyebrows knitted together while my fists clenched tightly, I huffed and walked through while stuffing the explosive gel back in the belt securely.

"Failing to save this cesspool of a city? Letting down the bat, that 'hero' of yours?" He used a strange empathize on the word hero, but I attempted to ignore it and continued on through the small rooms behind the walls.

"Not finding the commissioner in time?" He continued to usher on suggestions of what I possibly feared, I paused once more as all the horrible thoughts of what could happen if I didn't find him in time flashed through my mind, I blinked and shook my head as I jumped down to another lower level, ignoring the throbbing pain in both my legs. I couldn't think about that right now, it would have been best to not think about it all. I had to save him. There was no excuse and no other option.

"Me? In a thong!?" Joker let out a high-pitched shriek of laughter that stung in my ears, though I simply rolled my eyes and my face scrunched to an expression of disgust.

"That truly 'is' something to be scared of." I mumbled to no one in particular as I jumped down once more, of course I had no clue as to where I was going. Ever thing looked the same whether above ground or below, I heaved a sigh of exhaustion and rounded a corner but stopped in mid step as I saw something through the gated window at the end of the hallway. It was commissioner Gordon.

"Please, help me, Amber." He barely managed to choke out, then it seemed as if he got grabbed by his ankles by someone wich made him cling onto the gated window desperately as a life line.

"Nooooo!" He screamed as he got yanked off, my eyes widened as I jerked forward.

"Commissioner Gordon!" I cried as I ran down the hall and stood on the tip of my feet to try to see through the window, I yelled in frustration and dropped back flat on my feet when I couldn't because I wasn't tall enough. I tried to remain calm, yet could feel the panic deep within me beginning to surface. I desperately tried to push it aside as I hastily searched the room. I found a vent and wasted no time pulling it open, in a matter of seconds I was crawling and barging through. I moved hurriedly, but I was so nervous and desperate to reach Gordon that I moved too quickly and I kept tripping and slamming every which way into the vent. I didn't care though as I would just get back on my knees, only to crash and slip a few seconds later. I was on the verge of tears and couldn't think straight when I finally reached the exit, my feet kicked quickly and desperately at the vent as I tried to get the cover open, choking the tears back.

I didn't want to be too late.

I prayed I wasn't too late.

I pushed it aside roughly and scurried onto my feet, running over to the figure propped up against the wall, when I reached it I practically fell onto my knees.

"Commissioner Gordon!" My voice cracked as I scanned over him while fear and nervousness drowned me, I gently lifted his head and it tilted back easily, with harshly shaking hands I felt for a pulse in his neck. The tears spilled out when I didn't feel one.

"No...No! No! No!" I screamed repeatedly as I stumbled back in a slight crouch from the dead police commissioner. My legs collapsed out completely from under me and I crashed into the floor in a crumpled heap, my sobs echoing off the walls of the hallways. My tears seemed to sting my face as I attempted to stop myself from throwing up again, I clutched my stomach tightly as my head swam with nausea. All these emotions were swallowing me at once.

I didn't know what to do.

Eventually, I managed to bring myself back up on my knees but my cries didn't soften, I collapsed again as I curled up around my self and bowed my head, I clutched my hair tightly through my fingers as the tears had no mercy on me and wouldn't lighten up.

"I'm sorry..." A broken whisper escaped through my cracked lips. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I closed my eyes and shivered, thinking it couldn't have been true, it just couldn't have been. I was too late. I failed Batman, I failed Barbara, I failed Gotham. I wasn't a hero. I had let someone die. Someone I was suppose to save. The shivers raking through my body increased to the point where I could hardly move. The sobs choking out of my throat eventually did die down at some point, but the tears seized to.

I sat in there in complete silence for a few good minutes.

Eventually, I ever so slowly lifted my head causing dizziness to quickly flash through my body, my weak stomach could hardly handle seeing the dead body with it's eyes wide open. My lip trembled as more tears gradually trailed down my already flushed face and puffed up cheeks, I swallowed to choke back more whimpers and sobs, and with my body trembling, I took one leg at a time and stood back up on my feet. My body was freezing and each muscle was hesitant to move in a walk towards Commissioner Gordon, I opened my mouth to say something yet all that could come out was a sigh that shook with fear and disbelief. I swallowed the lump in my dry throat and it burned as I forced to say something.

"I'm sorry Jim..." I steadied my hand and reached towards his face, ever so gently closing his eyes. After, I had gathered up whatever strength and composure I had left and stood up straight. Commissioner Gordon was dead, as much as it pained me to say, I had to pull myself together. There were thousands of other people who would end up just like him if I didn't hurry and continue on. Yet I continued to stand there in silence, just staring at the man slumped dead in front of me, and it was all my fault.

I knew I had to tell Batman. But I was afraid of what he'd say. He wouldn't trust me anymore, I had let Gordon die. But it was wrong not to tell him, he deserved to know.

He deserved to know I screwed up.

I turned away from Gordon finally while releasing another shaky sigh, my feet began to move on their own as I slowly began to travel down the hall ironically towards the morgue. My hands clenched a few times before one of them gradually traveled up to my ear piece and pressed the button.

"B-...Batman..." I barely managed to speak his name, my lip quivered again as I swallowed once more and attempted to continue.

"I'm...I'm so sorry...I was too late." There wasn't much else I needed to say, I knew perfectly well he'd understand what I meant. My pace continued as I waited for his reply, my eyes slowly scanning the area in front of me.

"I'm sorry. The number you have dialed isn't available. Please leave a message after the tone." I stopped walking and an eyebrow shot up in confusion, my brain slowly began working again as my mouth soon followed after.

"Batman, are you there?" I waited, wondering what exactly was happening.

"Please hang up your phone." My hand hesitantly released the button and glided back down to my side, I blinked to myself in confusion and reluctantly began progressing down the hall again. What did that mean? I wasn't dialing any number, it was a direct link between Batman and myself, I suppose also the Riddler too since he hacked the communication but I had every positive feeling that it wasn't him. I tried to keep my breaths calm and steady but I was soon drawn out of my concentration and thoughts when my eyes dropped to the floor and I saw a cockroach skitter by. I yelped and almost jumped back, I despised cockroaches. My face fell with disgust as I saw more in my path, all scurrying around the floor, I held my breath and cautiously continued forward. But when the cockroaches began appearing on the wall I screwed my eyes shut and ran for the door with a yelp. I gagged when I heard the crunching under my shoes and with both hands I roughly threw the door open. I flung it open and grabbed onto it with clammy hands and slammed it shut, leaning against it as I shut my eyes once more. I let the sound of my breathing calm me as my eyes slowly opened to see breath forming in front of me, it was freezing. I found it less than ironic that a room full of dead bodies would be as cold as death. I glanced around the morgue and made my way down the ramp, cautiously keeping my eyes alert.

"Leave here..." I stopped and my body froze as I heard the voice echo, so softly yet harshly that it reminded me of wind. I frowned and continued to walk, looking over three tables that were placed on the highest level of the morgue.

"Get out of here..." The whisper continued, it then began to run together with other threats of me to leave. I glanced around quickly for the source, it was when I couldn't find one that I felt the fear in my heart beat increase. I hurried down off the other side of the elevated ground and made a circle to head back towards the door, trying not to prove fear to the person I couldn't see.

"Get out of here." I yelped when the doors on the sides began to open and close and I shielded my face to prevent from being hit. My breath caught in my throat as I thought 'the hell with it' and rushed through the fog towards the door. I opened it and turned around the shut it securely, closing my eyes after. Once I was sure it was shut I released a sigh of relief and opened my eyes, turning to face what was in front of me. I blinked in pure shock and confusion at what I saw.

I was back in the morgue. My eyebrows burrowed together as I turned to look at the door I had just come through, which had been the morgue. My eyes narrowed slightly as I turned back in front of me, that was when I noticed that the once three empty tables were now occupied. I held my breath and walked back towards the elevated level, heading up the ramp with slow cautious steps despite the objections from my screaming brain.

They were body bags.

I eyed the first one wearily, knowing it wasn't a good idea to open it, yet my body refused my mind and stepped towards it anyways. My cold and shivering hand attempted to get a good grip of the zipper and when it finally had I hesitantly pulled it halfway down. My breath caught in my throat as I caught first glance of the body and stumbled back, holding back a scream that desperately wanted to come out.

It was my father.

My mouth hung open in shock as I stared at his pale decaying face and sunken in eyes. He was wearing the same clothes of the night he died and his hair was in a tangled mess, my mind was in a jumbled mess. It was impossible. There was no possible way it could have been him. But there he was, lying right in front of me, his head turned at a strange angle to make it look as if he were looking directly at me. That same hateful and disappointed look lingered in his cold eyes. I turned away and covered my mouth, feeling the urge to throw up again. But the feeling vanished when my eyes caught glance of the second body bag. I dared myself to open it, though my mind was screaming repeatedly not to, that it was an awful idea.

I didn't listen.

And it turned out to be a mistake, just like last time. For in the second body bag was my mother.

My real mother.

The distress on her face was the same as that one night I remember so clearly. In those last few moments. As I saw her head in the same position as my dad's I closed my eyes and turned away, feeling everything overcome me at once, my knees buckled and my legs quaked. I held my head, swearing I felt a fever coming on as I turned to that last body bag, my expression turned to stone and I stood up straight in alert as I noticed something different from the last one.

It was moving.

I didn't blink, I didn't breathe. I just moved over to the last one and pulled down the zipper. For a second, nothing happened, but I was completely sure the figure inside the bag was breathing. As I reached out to pull the body bag open the figure sprang out and I screamed briefly, my vision immediately became fuzzy as I dropped to my knees. My brain stopped working for a moment as I fell over, crashing into the ground of my side. My vision shook as my body did, it was all trying to comprehend everything at once. The figure, I knew it, I had never seen a version of him like that but there was no denying who it was.

Scarecrow.

I blinked to get my vision back, though it was a failed attempt, so I pushed aside my temporary blindness and reached up, gripping for the table. I managed to get a slippery hold of it but found myself having to use two hands to pull myself up completely, I used the table for most of my support. My breaths were jagged and rough as I stared at the table with a blank expression, trying to collect my thoughts. But everything paused when I finally took realization that the body bag wasn't on the table anymore, I came away from it and looked at the other two, finding them to be empty once again. I blinked and held my head, gripping my dry hair tightly, I pursed my lips together and turned to look in front of me, my body jerked back a bit in response to what I saw. Things at the moment slowly began to make more and more sense to me. The cockroaches, the whispers, my parents. It surprisingly all made sense now. Yet deep down in my brain I didn't want to accept it, I didn't think I'd be able to handle it all if it were true. Yet it was.

I had been affected by Scarecrow's fear toxin.

**Dun dun duuuuun. Not only was Scarecrow in this chapter, but did we perhaps get a very tiny glimpse of Amber's actual origin? Why yes, yes we did. Well, I'll try to update as quick as I can, but I'm not sure when that will be. I'll sure try to update soon, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. But I can promise that I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D**


	12. And at the End of Fear

**Howdy-hey my loyal readers. So yeah...year and a half, huh? Time rolls by so fast I hardly take note of it. ****I finally graduated from high school and started taking up a job, which is pretty much where most of my free time has gone along with some...personal family problems. But all excuses aside and such I will let you all know right now I am NOT going to give up this story. However long of a gap it may be between updates I am never going to let this story go. I plan on finishing it, and I plan on doing Arkham City AND Arkham Origins, and I may have an idea for after that as well ****But enough about my personal life, you're probably all waiting for the chapter. Well here you are, finally. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave your reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Which by the way, I CANNOT believe I hit 59, that's like...wow. You guys are really great though,**** so thanks for all your patience. And now without further adue...**

**Chapter 12: And at the End of Fear**

For the moment, nothing seemed real, and for the most part it wasn't. But the atmosphere, the sounds, the smells. It messed with my exhausted mind. That's what the gas did, it twisted your fears into what you believed for the time to be a reality. I scanned the area to notice the scene was a crumbling Arkham, the lights were little to nothing and flickered at random moments which added onto the unpleasant vibe the area was giving off. The air was heavy and damp yet cold and bitter. The walls around me, or what little there were, seemed to be enclosing me in, trapping me like a prison. I ran a trembling hand through my damp and knotted hair as I decided the best thing to do was move forward. Each step echoed against the walls along with each shaky breath that I took, I watched it appear in front of me in a wisp before evaporating into the air. That made me realize how cold it was actually was, colder than the normal Arkham, if you even wanted to call Arkham "normal". The air bit harshly at my exposed skin, causing goose bumps to paint up and down my arms, a shiver ran through my body as I bit my lip, wondering what exactly would happen with the gas taking over my thoughts. I tried not to dwell on it, it wouldn't be in my favor if I had decided to panic, I needed to remain calm, it was the only thing that could help me at the moment.

"Amber!" I flinched harshly at the piercing sound splitting through the stale air, I quickly attempted to regain my footing and turned around in the general direction of the scream. My dilated eyes scanned the area in front of me hastily, yet all I saw ahead of me was a hallway that was engulfed in darkness. I attempted to swallow the dryness in my throat while also seeking to decrease the speed of my pounding heart just behind my chest. The scream was to that of a woman's, very shrill and it stung at my ears, it was difficult at the moment for me to figure out if I recognized the voice or not. Part of me assumed I possibly did, if the voice knew my name.

"Amber!" I took no time to hesitate at the second scream, my feet took off in a sprint as I bolted down the hall with all the energy I didn't have. At the moment it didn't matter if I knew the owner to the voice or not, all I knew was that someone was screaming in pain or trouble, and they were screaming for me. As I attempted to keep my pace up without tripping over my own feet I squinted through the darkness attempting to get some kind of vision, but I was blind, it was pitch black. My pace finally slowed down when I realized I couldn't aid the voice if I couldn't see them, I gazed over my shoulder briefly to see the darkness had taken over where I had just stood. It was silent again, excluding my ragged breaths, I attempted to steady them as my walk halted completely.

"Amber..." A whisper drifted through the air, I tensed and looked forward as my heart stopped for a moment as well as the sounds around me, it sounded right in front of me. My body jolted a bit and I jogged in front of me to reach the voice, but I collided with something that blocked my path, I grunted lightly at the impact and suddenly felt a tight grip grasp my wrists.

"Always the little hero, Ambsy! Coming when someone calls!" A sharp laugh pierced my ears and I immediately attempted to pull away as I pieced together what I had run into.

"Let go! Let go!" Was all I could shout at the top of my lungs repeatedly, I felt tears stinging at the corner of my eyes as the Joker let out another high pitched cackle, it would have been more comforting if I could see something, anything. But I couldn't. I felt the grip around my wrists release yet before I could even sigh in relief I felt the floor under me disappear and I was falling, I screamed as I tumbled and turned through the abyss, my mind was burning, my lungs collapsing. I don't remember landing or crashing, I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor, the tears were streaming down my face freely as I made no attempt to stop them. I pushed myself off the floor rather quickly and stood shakily on my feet, I surveyed the area to find myself back in a lit part of the asylum. I swallowed and wet my dried and cracked lips, I began to walk forward and clenched and unclenched my fists. I knew none of it was real, it was all Scarecrow's gas, but that unfornuately didn't mean I knew how to stop it. I furiously wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand, the gas was causing me to overact, it had to be. I knew my exhaustion didn't help, I also knew I had probably passed my mental capacity and was working on a dangerous strain.

"Run little girl..." Scarecrow's voice echoed around me, I didn't stop, not this time.

"You're in my world now." He continued, I kept looking around to make sure nothing would jump out at me, this world was made to frighten me at any possible opportunity. I rubbed my wrists gently at this, I didn't want to admit that the interaction with Joker scared me, that's the last thing I was going to admit. I was shaken out of my thoughts as the whole asylum began to shake and bits of the roof began to crumble, I tripped over my feet and would have tumbled and crashed into the ground if I hadn't used to the wall to catch my fall and support myself.

"Shit, now what?" I hissed as I pushed myself away from the wall and took off in a run down the hall, I needed to find a door and hope I wasn't in an endless hallway. I skid to a stop when the ceiling in front of me collapsed completely and blocked the path in front of me, I swore and turned around but didn't get far as the ceiling behind me collapsed as well. I looked up and quickly crouched and covered my head as the ceiling above me crumbled and crashed down on me. I wasn't hit with anything, this caused me to open my eyes and slowly stand up straight, I squinted a bit at the wind that hit my face. It didn't take me long to notice that the scene around me had changed, there was hardly anything left of the asylum, yet what was around me didn't look anything like outside. It was difficult to explain what exactly it could have been or where I even was. I began walking, not a clue as to where I was going, but I knew going forward was better than nothing. The rubble from the asylum crunched under my feet, I looked down at it for a moment before I looked back up and around. It felt like it could have been outside, but I didn't bother trying to guess anymore, it was just some distorted world that Scarecrow had created for me. This made me question as to where Scarecrow was and if he'd physically show up through this episode I was having, before I could continue the thought the ground under my shook me again. I stopped walking and attempted to steady myself, rather suddenly a giant figure of Scarecrow rose up, my eyes increased in shock more than fear and I quickly pressed myself against the wall desperately so I wouldn't be seen. I swallowed again and didn't dare to come away from the wall, I took in a deep breath and inched towards to edge of the broken wall, I would be stuck in the same spot if I was too cowardly to move now. With a shaking body my gaze reached just around the wall and I took in the massive size of Scarecrow in the middle of this illusion of a world.

I could see every rip and tear in his clothing and the fabric of his mask, his ribs were visible under his skin of his boney figure and the needles attached to his gloves made a wave of nausea consume my body for the quickest of moments. My gaze locked with his for the quickest of seconds and I noticed his gaze was glowing and by the looks of it he was searching for something, searching for me. I came away from staring and pressed my sweating back against the wall once more, I blinked my stinging eyes and tried to make sure my harsh pants emitting from my lips wouldn't give away my location to him. Part of me wasn't sure why Scarecrow had appeared at such a massive size, though it was quite intimidating, it just made me question. Scarecrow was surprisingly never one of the villains that frightened me as a kid. I paused for a moment at that thought before it continued, that's when I was forced to remind my exhausted self that things were drastically different now then from when I was kid. I had to be cautious of everything, because now I wouldn't be able to tell which could actually take my life. The other part of my brain began to process that it was possible he was much bigger because I was always afraid of being physically outnumbered. His size was supposed to intimidate me, not scare me.

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and tried to take in my surroundings a bit more, this is when I caught onto all the little things the gas was making my mind reproduce. Everything my eyes saw in the asylum, everything I absorbed already was here, certain equipment I had seen were displayed and the all around atmosphere I had been experiencing was still present. I shook my head to remind myself what I was doing and where I was and bit my bottom lip while taking in a deep breath as an attempt to console my beating heart, my clammy fists clenched as I turned to look back around at the fear demon. As soon as I saw his back turn to me I sprinted off from my hiding spot and jumped over a gap, I tumbled and rolled along the ground and quickly managed to get back onto my feet, my shoes sliding along the dirt. I hid behind another wall and pressed my back against the bricks while counting out the seconds in my head of how long it would be before he turned past my location, once I hit 15 I took off again and slide myself into a sitting position behind a small patch of wall that remained from the crumbling asylum. A cold cackle from Scarecrow caused me to flinch against the wall and echo through my brain, I clenched my eyes shut as the cackle changed and slowly transformed into Joker's, my eyes snapped open at the sound of it and I found myself forgetting my fear and peeking around the corner to see if anything had changed. Nothing had. I relaxed my breathing and retracted my head back behind the wall, I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and pushed my exhausted body to stand up, then dusted the dirt from my hands onto my pants. I took a slow step towards the edge of the wall and peeked ahead of me, that's when my eyes locked on with something and my frantic heart almost skipped a beat of what I thought was joy. At the end of a cliff like structure was the Bat signal shining brightly, the gears in my heads clicked furiously as to why it was there. It must have been a symbol of escape from this weird hell, did my mind come up with that or was it a part of the game? I wasn't sure exactly how it would help me at all at the moment, but what I knew was that I had to get to it. Having a goal and some form of direction in all of this clutter was the slightest relief and I felt this wave of energy hit me, I stood up straight and felt the lightest of smiles playing on my lips, feeling a boost of confidence and possible cockiness I hurried out from my spot, completely disregarding to count for the seconds.

"There you are, little girl!" My feet slid across the ground and I almost tripped completely at his voice, whatever trace there was of a smile or any confidence was obliterated as I turned up to look at Scarecrow who had obviously spotted me, I hissed a swear word and saw him lift a hand. My heart stopped a moment as I saw it come down on me but luckily my feet moved without my brain's consent and I rolled out of the way, one of his needles had hit a nearby wall causing bits of it to crumble off and make me yelp at the explosion of a noise. He raised his hand again and my brain finally decided to work along with my feet as I pushed off the ground and didn't give my footing enough time to comprehend they were taking off in a run, his hand clamped down on the spot behind me as soon as I had moved from it and I ran as fast as my legs would take me down the stretch I had to the bat signal. I looked over my shoulder as I ran to see if I could locate where his hand would strike next, when I didn't see anything for the quick second I looked back in front of me just in time to see it crashing down in front of my path, I tripped but didn't stop. By eyebrows furrowed and I picked up my pace, just as I was about to hit his hand I jumped and hurled myself over his hand, my foot hit the last needle attached to the glove and I felt his hand start to lift up, I yelped as I was partially thrown through the air, luckily it wasn't high enough to lose my footing completely when I landed and I stumbled forward right into the bat signal. I gripped onto the cool metal so I wouldn't fall and looked over it for answers of what to do next. Without much warning, Scarecrow appeared in front of the cliff structure and I looked up at him while taking a defensive step back.

"Give into the madness, child." My whole world stopped for a moment as I comprehended his words, my eye twitched and my body shook ever so lightly, but it wasn't in fear. No.

I was pissed.

Everything came crashing down on me all at once in a wave, drowning my senses and my thoughts hotly. Every little thing that made me afraid through this whole experience flicked and ignited into anger, pure anger, a fire burning throughout my body. Piled along with the anger from my time at Arkham was all the anger from my past, as a child, as a teen, it was all rushing towards me and I felt as if my body would collapse right then and there from the strength and weight of it all. I felt my blood boiling and my nerves tingling dramatically, my teeth clenched harshly as I noticed myself moving over to the bat signal. I gripped onto the symbol I recognize since I was a child for a brief moment before looking at Scarecrow.

"I...am not...a child!" I growled as I pushed forward the bat signal towards his direction, it fell into place and the shine from it hit directly with Scarecrow, he suddenly cried out in pain and panic as he attempted to block it with his hands, he tumbled back and fell back into the abyss as the white light from the signal expanded, covering the whole area. My whole vision went white and I closed my eyes, letting the floating tingling sensation overcome me as I heard Scarecrow's high pitched shrieking echo in my ears.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed. It wasn't as horrible as I thought it was gonna be but if I waited to try and fix it to perfection you guys would never be able to read it. Hopefully I can hop back on track with this and bust out chapters in less than a year...if my inspiration returns to me I'll hopefully be able to go faster. I hope you all enjoyed this though and I will see you all in the next chapter. **


End file.
